Cold Bonds
by Luna Revar
Summary: Getting stronger is her goal. But getting a certain white-haired prodigy to help her is the first step to her goal. But she never expect to have a attraction to him. And neither did he.
1. Chapter 1: Teach

New story with new shipping. I've always shipped HitsuRuki, even though it will never happen in the manga. But i've always thought that they are really suitable for each other, as their elements are both ice.

That was only my opinion, please don't flame. D;

And i apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors! I'm known for my carelessness .

Enjoy!

...

**Chapter One ; Teach**

...

Unexpected. Everything was unexpected. Finding a certain girl with black hair and a pair a beautiful violet eyes in front of him. In his office.

"What do you want, Kuchiki?"

Kuchiki Rukia opened her mouth, but closed it, looking around nervously. She never thought that asking a favour from the Ice, cold captain of the 10th squad would be so tough. She then stared down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers, not knowing how to ask.

"Spit it out Kuchiki, i don't have the time for this."

Rukia inhaled, " I.." She started hesitantly. " Please train me !" Her eyes was shut tight as she bowed a perfect ninety degree. She slowly opened her eyes after awhile, staring at the ground. _Why isn't he replying...? Does he think that i'm weird?!_ She raised her head a little so that she could see what was his reaction. She was prepared for a angry and serious face, saying "No, i don't have the time for this." But not this face. His eyes were wide, showing more of his cerulean/teal eyes and his mouth was parted, showing a shocked , flabbergasted face.

Slowly regaining her posture, she asked ," Hitsugaya-taichou..?"

"Why?"

"Huh?" She did not understand his question.

He looked at her, questioningly, then sucked in a breath and his face returned to the normal , serious look.

"Why me?"

Rukia looked at him, then realised what he meant. "Huh erm- because your element is ice and-"

"That was not what i meant!" He interrupted harshly, raising his voice. This made her jump and looked down. "I-i'm sorry. i didn't mean to shout." He spoke, softer this time. Rukia looked back at him, eyes widened. _He looked so.. sad.._ His face was full of sadness, as if recalling a dreadful memory.

"Why me? I'm not strong enough to be someone's teacher.. I can't even protect someone that i treasure. I doubt i can even help you."

Oh. The incident of his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo during the Winter War. The war which caused many sadness, killed many lifes and at the same time, ruined people. And Hitsugaya Toushiro was one of those. Even though Hinamori's life is not lost, he still blamed himself for the state she's in. This pitiful scene made Rukia enraged.

She walked up to him, cupping both her hand on his cheeks, making him look at her. " One whom keep blaming him or herself is even weaker! Get over the incident and become stronger! That's what you can only do!" She reprimanded him.

Toushiro's eyes widened, brain processing what she just said. _Stronger.. _Yes, getting stronger is one of his objective. But he was still not satisfied with after all the training he went through. This is what the girl in front of him wanted. To get stronger. To be able to protect whatever that they treasured, that they love. _Maybe.. all I need was to change my method of training. Like teaching someone.._

Rukia regretted her actions. Reprimanding a guy that held the strongest ice zanpakutou in the whole of Soul Society was a bad choice. It did not help that he was a Captain, the prodigy of the 10th squad. She took a step back hastily and immdiately apologized

" I apologise Hitsugaya-taichou! I didn't mean to do that! I-"

"Alright, I will train you."

"Eh?" His answer surprised her. She totally did not expect it.

"I said, I will train you!" He repeated, annoyed at her reaction.

A smile then crept up to her face and she bowed once more, " Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou! Oh, i mean Sensei!"

Her action made him smile, a genuine smile that rarely appear on the prodigy's face. And that made Rukia's face red.

And thus, this was the beginning of a new bond.


	2. Chapter 2 : Show me

I'm back to update! I've been thinking very hard on how to continue the story as i wrote the previous chapter in a rush. Did not plan for the future chapters. So, i finally thought that i should just write with what i have first and ideas will eventually come. ( i hope )

A few of you asked about when does this story occur.

This story occured AFTER Ichigo lost his shinigami powers. And Rukia have to return to Soul Society. This i her journey to become stronger, to get her rank as lietenant.

I hope this cleared up some confusion?

I apologise if this chapter is draggy or have many grammatical errors. I don't really know how to express what i thought of in a interesting manner and i always have errors in my english. So please correct me. D;

_-Flashback/Thoughts_

-Present

Enjoy!

**...**

**Chapter 2 ; Show me**

**...**

"What! He agreed?" Renji looked at her unbelievably.

"Yeah." Rukia grinned widely, showing her white teeth. Of course she is proud of herself. She manage to persuade Soul Society's most grumpy and cold captain to train her! And that is already a huge accomplishment for her.

"Wow. I did not expect Hitsugaya-taichou to agree." Renji is still surprised.

"Well, you were the one who suggested it! So suck it up and accept the fact!" Rukia pouted and punch his arm lightly.

Yeah. He was the one who suggested it. But it was just a casual suggestion and he did not expect Rukia to go with it. And having Hitsugaya-taichou, whom she barely speak to, to agree to train her is really shocking to Renji.

_Sigh._

_"Why the sigh?" Renji asked, then bit a dango off the stick. "Whoa this is good stuff!"_

_Sigh._

_"Stop it with the sigh, what's wrong?" He stared at her, annoyed, and swallowed the dango._

_"I don't know how to get stronger." Rukia put her head on the table._

_"Train."_

_"You don't say!" She rolled her eyes at him. Of course you have to train to get stronger. "It's just that, no matter how much i train, i don't feel myself getting stronger! It's like i'm still the same Kuchiki Rukia. And the ranking exam is coming soon! What if i don't get a seat? Nii-san will be so disappointed in me!" Rukia gripped her hair in frustration._

_Rukia is determined to get a seat in her squad this time. Because Kuchiki Byakuya, finally allowed her to get a rank. He did everything to prevent her from promoting in the past to protect her, but now, she can finally prove to everyone that she's not some princess of a wealthy family! Her Nii-san also have lots of hopes for her, thus making her even more determined to promote._

_"Argh! I trained every single day, from morning till night. And this is what i get?! What should i do!" She let out a cry of frustration and continued messing her hair up._

_"Hey Rukia, instead of training yourself, why not ask someone stronger and ability is similar to yours to help you?" Renji suggested, biting off another dango. _

_Wait. What? Rukia looked at him, as if he said something dumb._

_He swallowed the dango, then continued, " Someone like Hitsugaya-taichou? Since he uses a ice zanpakutou like yours?"_

_Fuck._

_Why didn't she thought of that. _

_Rukia stood up immediately, face filled with hope again. She walked over to Renji and hugged him. _

_" Oh my god, Renji you're a genius!" She then released him and ran out of the shop. " I'll ask him now! Oh, and pay for the dango!" And then she's gone._

_Renji just stared at the entrance, not know what just happened._

_"The fuck just happened? "_

"Hehe, I'm going to train even harder now!"

Renji smiled at her, happy to see her energetic again.

"So, when will the training start?"

"Eh?" _What?_

"Like, when will it begin?"

Shit. Rukia did not think of that. She was too happy and forgot to arrange the timings! Now how will she start her training?

"I uh, didn't ask?" She scratched her head shyly.

" Are you serious."

"...Yes." Renji face palmed, giving up. " I'm sorry, i'll go ask now!"

"Go, go." Renji sighed as she shunpo-ed away.

Rukia entered the 10th through its garden. She walked slowly towards the office while thinking on how is she going to ask him again. She then hear a ruffled noise and looked towards it. To her surprise, it was the person she wanted to find. Rukia immediately hide behind a tree, heart accelerating. _How embarrasing! Why am i acting so sneakily? _She took a small peep and noticed the white-hair captain sleeping peacefully. His body is facing sideway towards her so she can observe how gorgeous he is. The wind blew softly, making his white hair brush softly against his cheeks. His eyebrows are not furrowed as usual, making his face look peaceful. His mouth is slightly parted. He looked... so cute .

Rukia unknowingly walk towards him, kneeled down and look at him closer. She smiled softly at the peaceful sight and brushed his hair away from his face, showing more of his skin.

"I didn't expect you to be a pervert, Kuchiki."

Rukia jumped back from him and realised the eyes that were closed was now opened. Teal eyes staring at her suspiciously.

Rukia immediately blushed, whole of her face red.

"N-no! I'm not doing anything to you! It's just..."

He continued to stare at her, looking real serious.

"It's just..." Rukia looked away, unable to answer. She can't possibly tell him that she's attracted to his beauty and wanted to see more of his gorgeous face right?!

Toushiro then chuckled.

"It's alright."

Rukia then gazed at him, as if he grew another head. Did he just laugh? That made Rukia's blush intensified. She then shake her head , wanting to remove the thoughts of him sleeping.

"Er.. what were you doing lying down here taichou?" She asked, wanting to change the topic.

Toushiro glanced at her for a moment, then looked up to the night sky.

" Just some star gazing. Wanted to relax and enjoy the view but fell asleep after awhile. I guess I was too tired."

He continued to stare at the starry night sky. Rukia nodded, then looked up as well. The sky was indeed beautiful, this is definitely a good spot to relax.

"So Kuchiki, why are you here again?" He asked suddenly, still gazing towards the sky.

Rukia stiffened. How could she forget her main intention of coming here?! She cast a nervous glance towards the captain.

"Er... I forgot to arrange with you our training timings... So i wanted to confirm with you..." She said shyly.

Toushiro stared at her for a moment. Then he slowly looked down, towards the zanpakutou tied to her hip.

"Hey Kuchiki, do you have a moment?" He asked, still looking at the sword.

"Y-yes?" She looked at him curiously.

Toushiro then grabbed the hilt of her sword and unseathe it. Revealing her unrelease zanpakutou.

"Wha- Taichou? "

Toushiro stared at his palm that held the sword. Small shards of ice started to form on his palm, around the hilt of the sword, creating a crackling sound.

"She's the same. Similar to him."

"Huh?"

"Hyorinmaru. He's similar to her. Sode no... Shirayuki was it?"

"Y-yes."

" Show me. Show me what both of you can do. Here."

Toushiro returned her the sword and eyed her, waiting for her.

"Okay.." Rukia took Sode no Shirayuki and stood up.

She walked to the middle of the field and took in a deep breath. Rukia's violet eyes became serious as she got into position.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki"

And Toushiro's world became a pure white fantasy, filled with snow. His eyes widened as Rukia showed off the prettiest zanpakutou in Soul Society. Instead of showing her skills, it's more like she's dancing in the middle of the field. She looked so graceful. Rukia definitely deserve the most beautiful zanpakutou.

And when her 'performance' ended,

he released the breath he held.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Hope

Sorry for the bad writing . D;

-_Flashback/Thoughts/Dream_

-Normal

...

Chapter 3 ; Hope

...

_He was surrounded in a white field of snow. Everything was white. The floor of grasses were covered with layers of thick snow. The greens of the trees were also covered by the snow. And the cause of these is the blizzard that is occurring. Usually, people will get cold or worst, frost bite by this huge snowstorm. However, this is nothing for Hitsugaya Toushiro even though he is only wearing a thin layer of kimono. Since he wield Hyorinmaru and is not a 'people' right? Even so, there is a thing that weakens him in this type of condition. The icy wind that blows straight to his eyes, making it hurt. _

_Where... am I?_

_And in the middle of the field of snow, he can spot a figure, a white figure moving around, as if dancing. Toushiro rubbed his eyes, and tried to focus on the figure. He realised that it is a women with snow-white hair like his moving gracefully around the field. And this definitely reminded him of someone. _

_"Who are you?" He yelled while covering his hurting eyes from the piercing wind. _

_But the figure ignored him, or unable to hear him through the strong wind. The more she dances, the stronger the blizzard gets. And the dance is getting more intense together with the weather. Suddenly, the figure turned towards him, and flew in his direction. She cupped his cheek and he could feel the extreme coldness of her palm. Toushiro tried opening his eyes but could only see a blur face._

_"I am..., Please... needs..."_

_"What? I can't hear you!" He shouted for her to hear. But he can't even hear his voice due to the extreme weather._

_She released his face from her icy hands and drifted away, slowly. _

_"Wait! I still don't understand!" _

_And everything stopped._

...

Toushiro opened his eyes aruptly, panting slightly. He slowly rised from his usual lying position on his bed as observed his surroundings. Instead of white, he is surrounded by darkness, with moonlight shining through the windows, making some things visible. He then noticed that shards of ice were formed on his bedsheet and blanket. His sleeping kimono was slightly drenched with sweat eventhough it's cold.

_Must be the dream..._

Ever since the previous evening, he felt something different. He kind of think that the cause of this 'nightmare' (or not) is a certain girl called Kuchiki Rukia. That 'performance' she did was amazing, he was surprised. He felt like his whole life went upside down watching her. And that kind of made him regret asking her to show her skills to her. But there's this part of him that is glad that he witness such a amazing scene.

But what is that dream about? Who is that women dancing? And her movements were the exact replica of the raven-haired girl. What did she said to him? Why was she in his dream? A lot of questions were unanswered. And he did not bother to find out. He went through a hell of a night and just want to clear his mind. Toushiro looked at the clock and it says, " 6.03am". The training for Rukia starts at 7.30. He have plenty of time before that.

_Maybe I should do some training now to clear my mind..._

...

Holding Hyorinmaru, Toushiro swing the sword around, doing several sword skills. He have been training for about an hour now. Beads of sweats are on his face showing how much he trained. Everytime he trains, the image of Hinamori will appear. And it scared him.

He must train to get stronger._ Hinamori._

He need to be able to protect. _Hinamori._

He is currently not good enough. _Hinamori._

More power, more strength. _Hinamori._

Then, the face of Aizen appeared.

"ARGH!" Toushiro swung hard at the tree , causing a deep cut on the bark . He panted harshly, trying to stop memories of that dreadful moment. Rukia was right, he should stop being so depress.

At the same moment, Rukia reached the training field and witnessed the frustrated captain. She jumped, surprised from the cry from him. The captain don't usually show his emotions to anyone, and this is the second time she saw him so vulnerable. Is that considered lucky?

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia said meekly.

Toushiro's head immediately turned towards the source of the voice with a slightly widened eyes. He calm down his breathing for a moment and turned fully towards Rukia, with his normal expression.

"Kuchiki." He acknowledges her. "Why are you here so early?"

"Huh? It's 7.20, taichou."

"Oh. I'm sorry, did not keep track of the time." He sheathed his sword. " You should do some warm up before we start."

"Okay. " She placed her belongings under a tree and started getting ready.

...

"Okay, as what I said yesterday, your zanpakutou have the potential to excel. However, your sword handling and reiatsu level is not good enough. Thus we will have to start with some session with the sword and then your reiatsu. Be prepared, my training is not that simple."

Rukia gulped. "Okay."

...

He's real. His training was not only not simple, it was tiring as hell. The first part, she was asked to run around the field for 30 rounds, and the field was as big as the Kuchiki mansion. Toushiro said that this will improve her stamina during battle if she run everyday. Well, at least he also ran with her. Then, he taught her some sword skills which was quite alright. They also did some meditation for reiatsu. This will allow better control of reiatsu if she manage to do it correctly. So, patience is a important factor in this. His training also have many various parts in it.

And the worst part is... Sparring with Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Release your shikai and try to attack me."

"Wha-what? I can't possibly win against you!" Of course she can't. Her level was no where near a captain or lieutenant. And her bones were aching badly from all the training previously.

"No one stated that you must win against me. This is just to test if there's any improvement." Toushiro unsheathed Hyorinmaru.

_I just have to do this. _Rukia charged forward, her sword clashing against his. However, he did not even move a single inch, blocking all of her attacks.

"I think you can do better than this."

"I.. I'm just getting started!" Rukia continue to slash her sword against him, but harder this time.

"Some no mae, TsukiShiro." A white pillar of light suddenly appeared on Toushiro's position. But he manage to dodge the ice pillar using shunpo.

Suddenly, Rukia appeared behind him at a close range and is ready to strike. The floor have four punctures and have white light glowing out of it.

"Tsugi no mae, Hakuren!"

If it is Toushiro, he could have avoided it easily. But he was just standing there, looking at her dumbfoundedly. Beside Rukia, there is a women, in the same stance, and holding the same zanpakutou as her. And her hair was white.

"!" Toushiro then snapped out and realise that an attack is coming. Powerful avalanche went towards him at a frightening speed.

"Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon was formed out of his sword and blocked the attack.

"Not yet!" Rukia was about to launch another attack when the white hair captain appeared beside her with his sword pointing towards her.

"That's enough for today. You did well, you can rest now. "

Rukia released a sigh of relief as she sheathed her sword, then stared at the captain. He is looking down on the floor, like he is deep in thought or puzzled at something.

"Um.. Taichou, do you want something to eat? I packed bentos for lunch after training." Toushiro broke out of his stance, and looked at her.

"Oh. Er, why not?"

They went under the tree where Rukia's belongings were located. She took out two bentos and laid them on the ground. Toushiro took a seat beside her and stared at her. _That women that appeared beside her just now... could it be...? _Rukia noticed that he was staring at her. She handed him a chopstick to stop the staring.

"Here."

"Ah. Thanks."

Toushiro stop thinking about the women for a moment and looked at the food displayed infront of him. There are fried prawns, egg rolls, chicken, onigiri and **watermelons**. Yes. Watermelons. Toushiro gulped, tempted to just take all the watermelons. But he can't, people usually eat that last, and he can't show his childlike side. He took a egg roll and put it into his mouth.

"This is good."

"Yeah. Many people liked the egg roll i made. Not to boast though. Even Ichigo-" She suddenly went quiet. "Ichigo..." Rukia whispered so softly that no one could hear. But Toushiro still heard that.

Toushiro heard that Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo was in a romantic relationship last time. And it seems like she like him alot. However, due to Ichigo losing his shinigami powers, they have to break up, as they can't even see each other after that. Rukia also have to return to Soul Society and was not allowed to stay at the Human World. And from what he heard, she was really devastated, and it's true. She have a painful expression and that made his heart ache, knowing the feeling of not being able to be with your loved one.

And thus, the rest of the lunch was eaten quietly without any conversation.

...

_He was back, to the same dream. And the same women who was in the same dream is dancing. The weather is the same as before, strong snowstorm that stings the eyes. However, this time, Toushiro is confident to be able to stop this storm._

_He took a few step forward, against the wind. " Sode no Shirayuki."_

_And the storm stopped and his vision became clearer. The women stopped dancing and slowly turned towards him. It was the same women that appeared during the training. _

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro..." She slowly speaked._

_"What do you want from me? Aren't you Kuchiki's zanpakutou? Why are you appearing in my dream?"_

_"Because I know only you can do it." She took his hands into her icy ones. "Because I know you are the one." She looked into his cerulean eyes. _

_Toushiro furrowed his brows, not understanding what she said._

_"Please, help Rukia-sama. She was really sad after leaving the human world. She is just hiding those emotions by training. So please, give her __**hope**__."_

_The look in Sode no Shirayuki's eyes were pleading. Deep inside, Toushiro want to help Rukia badly, since she too, woke him up. _

_"A..alright. Since she's my student, i will make her feel better."_

_She smiled warmly at him. All Sode no Shirayuki wanted was for her master to be happy like before, and Toushiro too, wanted to see the real smile of the raven hair girl._

TBC

Ugh sucky chapter. I'm so sorry. ):


	4. Chapter 4 : Closer

**Sup guys! I'm back! **

**Just to say, the dreams that Toushiro have about Sode no Shirayuki were made up by myself. So i'm not sure if that can really happen in the manga. It was to show how similar they are, allowing each of their zanpakutou to communicate to the other. So that was entirely made up by me! Don't think that it is possible in the manga! **

**I don't know much about swordskills and kendo etcetc. so please don't blame if i said anything wrong! D;**

**Alright, to the story!**

**...**

**Chapter 4; Closer**

**...**

Toushiro really dislike going to the thirteenth barracks. Especially going there to meet a certain captain with hair white like his and name with 'Shiro' inside. That person was non other than Ukitake Juushiro.

"Shiro-chan! Welcome, please take a sit!" Ukitake greeted him with his warmest smile, even though his face pale as usual due to his illness. He was often recuperating in his family estate and rarely comes out, thus Toushiro can't help but not reject Ukitake's request to see him. Even though Toushiro is cold on the outside, he is still kind on the inside.

With a scowl, Toushiro sat opposite of the thirteenth squad captain. " What do you want, Ukitake? Requesting to see me while my office is filled with paperworks." Toushiro sighed, then looked at him, frowning. " And stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

Ukitake chuckled. "Now, now.. Firstly, do you want a drink? We have green tea and chinese tea." Toushiro wanted to reject the offer until, " And also fresh watermelons." Toushiro bit his lips and looked at the older man, eyes sparkled like a child wanting a certain toy. "A..Alright..." Ukitake smiled. Dammit! He hated when he used his favourite fruit to make him say yes!

"Kiyone! Bring the drinks and fruits in!" He shouted, and a "Yes taichou!" was heard outside. A moment later, third seat Kotetsu Kiyone brought in the watermelons and teas. "Thank you, you may leave."

"No problem taichou!" Kiyone smiled, closed the door and left.

Toushiro immediately took a piece of his favourite fruit. After he finished the slice, he continued,"So, what do you want to talk about?" He took a napkin placed at the side and wiped his hands.

"Ah.. I wanted to ask you about Rukia." Toushiro know where is this going, and he don't forward to it.

"Kuchiki?"

"Yes, I've heard that you've agreed to be her mentor in her training. Why?" What is he suppose to say? Say that she cheered him up and made him stop being depress over Hinamori? No. Hitsugaya Toushiro doesn't show any weakness to anyone, well maybe one.

"She helped me out once, so i wanted to repay the favour." Well, it was half true. She helped him in a way.

"Oh. I wanted to thank you. " Toushiro looked at him, confused. "Ever since you started with her training, she became more confident and i could see improvements in her. " Ukitake was right, the past week was a great for Rukia. Toushiro can see that her reiatsu is increasing and her confidence level was way better than the first training when they were sparring. "I've always wanted a lieutenant like Rukia, however Byakuya just wouldn't allow. But since he agreed now, I really want her to past the ranking test, she have great potential in her."

"Yes. I will definitely train her to be as strong as a captain, if not, a lietenant. " Toushiro nodded and reassured Ukitake.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." Ukitake smiled.

"It's nothing. I shall take my leave now." Toushiro stood up and was about to open the door, then, " Are you fond of Rukia?" Toushiro almost slipped and snapped his head towards Ukitake, looking at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? Of course not!" Ukitake laughed at his reaction.

"Alright, alright, see you next time Shiro-chan."

"Stop calling me that!"

Unknown to Toushiro, his face was slightly red.

**...**

Toushiro sighed, looking at the stack of paper infront of him. After spending four hours trying to clear his work, the amount of paper seems to have decreased significantly. However, there are still alot to do. He have to inform Rukia through the butterfly that he will be late for the training. He want to complete all the work as fast as possible as he hate to make people wait.

While focusing on his work, there is a knock on the door. " Come in." He answered without looking up, still rushing his work.

"Hitsugaya-taichou.. I'm sorry to bother you." Toushiro looked up immediately after recognising the familiar voice. "It seems that you are really busy and i thought i can help you in your work?" Rukia offered.

Toushiro looked at the her, the paper and then her again. He sighed and stood up. "Taichou?" Rukia looked at him confusingly. "It's alright, i can complete them later. Lets go for your training."

"But-"

"I said it's okay. Lets go." Toushiro spoke abit louder this time.

"Okay." Rukia said, feeling a little bad as she made him unable to complete his work on time.

**...**

After training for awhile, Toushiro insisted that her swordskills are not good enough, thus wanting her to keep practising.

"Wrong! Your grip is wrong! Hold it like that." Toushiro demostrated to her the correct way. Rukia adjusted her grip to the correct way and continue using the kendo sword to hit the dummy.

"Why wouldn't you listen..." Toushiro growled and ran a hand through his white hair. " Sorry..." Rukia looked down, feeling upset not able to do the correct thing. He sighed and went behind her. Suddenly, two strong arms appeared behind her and 'embraced' her. Toushiro's strong hands guiding Rukia's own small ones to the correct position to hold the sword. He was so close that Rukia can feel his well trained torso on her small back. His head slightly above her right shoulder and face beside hers. She can feel his snow-white hair tickling her cheeks and smell his scent. He smelled like winter itself, and she loved it. Rukia immediately tensed and her heartbeat accelerate, not used to getting so close to the captain. "This is how you hold it correctly, remember, Kuchiki." Toushiro said, staring down at the sword, but realised how tensed she was. His cerulean eyes widened after realising how close they were. He was literally hugging her from behind! His faced became red and he retreated instantly. Toushiro coughed awkwardly and said,"Y-you continue to train what i taught you previously, I'm going back to do my work. See you tomorrow."

"O-okay." Rukia replied, feeling weird.

Toushiro then immediately shunpo-ed away, still blushing. What did he just do? He was not the kind to have any physical contact with anyone. Toushiro then suddenly remembered Ukitake's question.

_"Are you fond of Rukia?"_

_"Are you serious? Of course not!" _

His face became redder as he recalled the morning. Using the back of his hand, he covered his tomato red face as he frowned.

_It's impossible, I'm just not used to physical contact, that's all._

And he returned to his office to fill his mind with paperworks.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Emotional

**I know my writing isn't that good, but can i be thick-skinned for once to request for more reviews? ); I know there are a few reading my story, however i needed more to motivate myself to write this. I really liked this story of mine and i want to share it. So please review? **

**Also, if you watched 'Buddy Complex', you can try reading my new fic, 'Lavender'. It's a DioxOc fic, please support! **

**...**

**Chapter 5; Emotional**

**...**

Hitsugaya Toushiro walked down the aisle towards the 4th medical barracks as the sun slowly revealed itself, bright and comforting. After yesterday evening, he drowned himself with work and only completed them early in the morning around 3. Even after all the work, he still could not stop sleep, because of a certain someone. So, he decided to visit Hinamori, getting her favourite flowers for her. He entered the 4th and walked towards his best friend's room. Toushiro always dreaded the scent of medicine, knowing that whenever he smells them, someone is injured. He slowly opened the door to the room filled with darkness and medical equipments. Lights only shining on the figure of Hinamori. Toushiro placed the flowers in the vase beside the bed and sat down beside the bed.

"Good morning, Hinamori..." Toushiro forced a smile on his lips. " I-I came to visit." He dusted off a few strands of brown hair covering her face. Hinamori looked sickly. Her hair were positioned in a haphazardly manner, her lips were parted and dry, and she definitely lost alot of weight.

"You know, i've recently started to train someone." He tooked her feeble hands in his own strong ones. "It's Kuchiki Rukia. Funny isn't it? I don't usually do this kind of things." He chuckled, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on her palm. "Momo, i've always wonder if you know about my feelings for you. Even i'm not sure too." His lips quivered and he bit his lower lip. Toushiro cupped her cheeks with his warm hands. " I'm sorry. Even though I promised myself to protect you..." A single tear escaped from his now gleaming eyes. Toushiro then removed both his hands from her and wiped his face. "Ha, it must be rare for me to cry right?" He sniffed and slowly rised.

"I.. Should go. See you later, Hinamori."

Toushiro then turned towards the door hastily and left.

**...**

Rukia stiffled a yawn as she slowly trudge to the dining room for breakfast. When she entered, she was greeted by her brother.

"Good morning Rukia." Byakuya greeted as her took a sip of his tea.

"Good morning Nii-sama! " Rukia bowed politely and took a seat opposite of him.

"So Rukia, how was your training?" Byakuya inquired, eyes closing as he sipped the tea. The word training reminded her of yesterday, and that made Rukia's face red.

"Fine! Great! Awesome!" Byakuya raised a brow,not knowing why her reaction was so huge. Rukia realised how big her reaction was and covered her mouth instantly.

"So i suppose Hitsugaya-taichou is a good teacher?"

"Y-yes, he helped me alot."

"Hn. I can see that your reiatsu level was higher than before. Keep up the good work."

Rukia's smile widened. " Yes, thank you Nii-sama!"

...

Rukia was walking towards her training ground after finishing her duties in the 13th squad. She is still nervous about what happened yesterday but she needed to complete her training. So being nervous is not in the list. She walked pass they 10th barracks and found a strawberry blonde haired busty women, looking around as if finding something. Matsumoto turned around and noticed Rukia.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! " Matsumoto ran towards Rukia. " Have you seen our taichou? I've not seen him for the whole morning and that's very unusual." Matsumoto asked with a worried frown. He's missing...? "Since he's training you and so i thought he was with you, but i supposed not?"

Rukia shaked her head. "No, but i'm not on the way for the training. Why not leave it to me to find him? You can continue with your work, Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"Ah, that will be helpful! Thanks Kuchiki-san!" The busty women then ran in the other direction. Now where would Rukia find him? Maybe she should just report to the field first? Maybe he's there all along. And Rukia decided to just do that.

...

Rukia was right. He WAS at the field. sitting in the middle of the grass filled field, looking at the sky solemnly. When Rukia got closer, she noticed that his eyes are unusually swollen and red. _Did... Hitsugaya-taichou cried...? _Rukia do not know what to do. Should she interrupt him or leave him alone for awhile? She decided to choose the later and took a step back.

"Kuchiki." Rukia stood rooted, surprised how he noticed her. Well, it's nothing to be surprised of, he is a captain after all. Sensing pressence around him should be his forte.

"T-taichou! I'm sorry I did not mean to interrupt you I-" Rukia started to babble nonsense until, "Sit with me." Toushiro patted on the grass beside him.

Rukia blinked. That was not what she expected to happen. "Ah. Okay.." Rukia slowly sat down beside him and hugged her legs. She took a peek at him and her heart ache a little. She hate to see anyone around her sad. "Taichou. W-what's wrong? You can talk to me, i promise i won't tell!" Rukia raised her right hand to show that she really promised.

Toushiro glanced at her slightly, then exhaled. " I visited Hinamori just now."

"Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Toushiro nodded.

"I got emotional." He smiled sadly. " I don't know about my feelings for her. And everytime i see her lying there, it reminds me that i'm not strong enough."

"Taichou, you... like Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Rukia asked, hesitating for a moment. As she is not sure if he is willing to answer such personal question.

Toushiro stared at Rukia. "I- don't know." Toushiro gripped the grass tightly. " I've... never experience it. Maybe it's love. Maybe it's just me being overprotective as she's my best friend."

"I wonder how does loving a person feel like?" He mumbled softly, however was still heard by Rukia.

"When you love someone, your heart will go fluttering once you hear their name, feel warm and safe like you're being protected. As for me, I... will go jelly too. You will want to be with that person you love forever. " Rukia smiled softly at him.

Toushiro raised a brow. "Is that... what you felt when you were with Kurosaki?" He asked out of curiousity.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat after hearing that name. "Y-yes. Last time." Her smile turned into a sad one. "But I... Decided to abandon that feeling for him." She fiddled with the grass. " I'm going to restart my life here. And he too, a life without shinigami and fighting." She then looked at him with a smile, eyes full of determination. "And i'm going to be strong to forget him."

Toushiro's eyes widened. Even after going through those hardships, Kuchiki Rukia still never gave up. And it was then he realised he admired the girl determination.

"Well, it was you taichou who made me like that. You made me realised that i'm strong. After all that trainings. And your relationship with Hinamori-fukutaichou.. It made me realised that, i'm actually really blessed."

"Me..?"

"Yes. You." Rukia grinned.

Toushiro then chuckled, " I'm glad that I 'inspired' you."

"Is it that unbelievable?" She pouted.

"Not really..." Toushiro then look sadly at Rukia. "Say... do you think that i _love _Hinamori?"

That question caught her off. " Eh? Er..."

"I-I don't know?" Rukia smiled sheepishly."It all depends on you."

"I... I don't think i love her. All i want is, to protect her. Since she was always by my side as a best friend. "

"If that's what you think! " Rukia smiled at him. Then, her heart skipped a beat again. Toushiro was smiling genuinely. Lips curving up and beautiful cerulean eyes shining under the sunlight. It was... cute.

"Thank you, Kuchiki."

Rukia's cheeks turned red. "N-no problem." She hugged her knees again and buried her flushed face trying to stop her heart from beating erratically.

TBC.

**Don't kill me for the slight IchiRuki and HitsuHina please. I just have to. ); I WILL REPAY WITH MORE HITSURUKI IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Realising

**On a fanfic marathon. Whenever i'm in school i will always think of what to write for Cold Bonds and Lavender. So, here's chapter 6!**

**And i did promise some HitsuRuki for future chapters in the previous chapter... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Chapter 6**_**; Realising**

**...**

The 10th squad captain was trapping himself in his office once again, table filled with papers. His lieutenant is missing too, as usual. He grunted as he focuses on the pile of work in front of him. Signing and reading them one after another. _If i have a lieutenant that is not lazy and playful, my life would be much easier! _Toushiro continued to curse Matsumoto as he rushed to finish his work. Then, the door opened out of a sudden, revealing a busty strawberry blonde-haired women who is the reason for Toushiro's suffering. _Speaking of the devil..._

"Taichou! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked cheerfully.

"Doing YOUR share of work of course!"

"Aw, you're so sweet! By the way, notice anything different about me?" Matsumoto asked, as she start posing.

"The day when you're different is the day when-" Toushiro then looked closer. "You've cut your hair." Toushiro noticed, the busty women's usual long and wavy hair was cut short, hair reaching only her shoulder.

"I look great don't I?!" She grinned. "It's Soul Society makeover day! So let's get you change!" Matsumoto grap his arms, pulling him away from his desk.

Toushiro looked at her unbelievably. "Who decided on that? Stop bothering me! I have work to be done!" He tried to shake her away, but his lieutenant was really stubborn.

"I decided on it! Work can be done later! Let's go!"

Toushiro groaned. No one else other than him would understand how troublesome Matsumoto Rangiku is.

...

Toushiro looked in the mirror. He looked better than expected. Thanks to Matsumoto's style and fashionable sense, he was actually happy with his look. His white hair was cut shorter, thus it was not needed to gel it up. His fringe was hanging down his right forehead. And his hair was softer, unlike the previously spikey ones. Matsumoto also insisted that he wear a teal coloured scarf. Which was unnecessary as he don't feel cold easily, but still decided to go with it.

"See taichou! You looked great!"

"Tsk. Yeah, yeah, you took up all of my time! I have to go for Kuchiki's training now." He refused to accept to Matsumoto that he liked his hair.

"Kuchiki? Oh! She did a makeover too! With the help of yours truly!" Matsumoto smirked proudly. She then went closer to her captain. " She looked gorgeous too..." She wiggled her brows while teasing him.

Toushiro pushed her away. Face flushing slightly. " W-what does it have to do with anything?!" He took his zanpakutou who was leaning against the wall. "Bye. And do your paper work, you lazy shithead!" Toushiro yelled one last time before flash stepping away.

Matsumoto chuckled. _He still never notice?_

...

Rukia slowly strolled to the training grounds. Her hands were repeatingly touching her hair and sleeves, conscious of her new look. _Do I look okay...? What if it's weird? That will be very bad._ Ever since the conversation three weeks ago, every training whenever he looked at her, she felt her heart fluttering. Is she...? She don't know. It felt really different from the times she was with Ichigo. She however, know that the white-haired captain definitely held an important place in her heart, as he helped her alot. As she arrived at her destination, Toushiro was already standing there, waiting. He turned immediately, sensing Rukia's reiatsu.

He gasped.

Her breath hitched.

Both eyes wide, observing each other. Rukia stared at Toushiro, admiring his new hairstyle. His hair was shorter and not gel up like usual. fringe covering his forehead as white strands of hair sway with the flow of the wind. He was also wearing a scarf, which was a plus to his already handsome appearance. Rukia's face turned red immediately.

Toushiro too, was beyond surprised. The Kuchiki princess has cut her hair short, showing more of her neck and making her more feminine. Her usual shihakusho's sleeves became shorter and she wore a fingerless white tekkō. He gulped, admiring the beauty in front of him. Matsumoto was right, she is gorgeous, especially with short hair.

"T-taichou you've change your look too..." Rukia fiddle with her sleeves.

"Yeah, Matsumoto forced me to..." He looked away. "Y-you look great.." Rukia blushed even more, ears heating up.

"Thanks, you too..." Then there was an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"L-let's start training! Your test is next week!" He spoke up, trying to break the awkwardness.

...

"Focus, Kuchiki." Toushiro warned the raven-haired girl. "You need to focus, in order to master the ability to control your body temperature. -14 degrees celsius. Slowly freeze." Toushiro observed the girl, while her body temperature is slowly decreasing. This is the special ability that they've discovered recently. They realised that Sode no Shirayuki's ability can be expanded, like making the owners body temperature as low as absolute zero, freezing everything in the surrounding. "-85 degrees celsius. Control your reiatsu." The grass surrounding her were frozen, her uniform have ice forming on it and the ground begun to shake a little."-142 degrees celsius."

Rukia started panting. Her body felt solid as her system is completely frozen. Toushiro noticed this,"Stop Kuchiki, melt slowly now." Rukia complied, -124 degrees celsius... -75 degrees celsius... -18 degrees celsius. And slowly to the acceptable temperature. Rukia panted harder as the ice formed begun to melt. This ability is too difficult to master. She swayed a little and started to fall forward. However, before she can reach the ground, Toushiro caught her. His arms around her waist to prevent her from falling. "You did well, this is a tough ability to master after all. Dangerous too. Take your time." Rukia nodded slowly, burying her face shamelessly into the captains neck, panting slowly and releasing cold breaths on his skin. Toushiro stiffened and face became red, heart beating erratically. Rukia however, didn't care. She was too tired to think logically and all she want was to inhale his wonderful scent and having him to warm her up. Slowly, Rukia's breathing calmed down and her eyes fluttered close, as she went into a slumber, enjoying the pressence of the white-haired captain.

**TBC**

**Told ya that the future chapters will have more HitsuRuki. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Attractions

**(:**

**I really like this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Chapter 7; **_**Attractions**

**...**

Warmth. All Rukia felt was warmth, unlike previously when her whole body was frozen. She mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled into the warmth more. Then, a tinge of cold was felt on her neck. "Hmm..." She shivered, then slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She turned her head and saw blur vision of white and blue. "H..sgaya t..icho?" She mumbled sleepily, her eyes threatening to close. The minty cold on her neck then spread further, mixing with the warmth she felt earlier. She tried to move her body but it protested. She was just too tired for anything.

"Don't move Kuchiki, i'm currently healing your cuts. Seems like that ability was more dangerous than we thought." His cold hands touching her neck, applying kido to heal her. "Your skin cracked while it's frozen." After healing her neck, he took hold of her hand, and did the same thing. "You must not use this skill in battle, until you've master it correctly. " All Rukia can do was to answer with a muffled moan. "Sleep, Kuchiki. You need the rest." She complied. Eyelids falling and her eyes shut tight as she fall into a deep slumber once again, feeling the small touches on her. "g...night..." She mumbled.

Toushiro then chuckled, she looked silly when she's tired. "Goodnight, you sleepyhead."

...

The sun falls as night emerged. It was 6 hours since the Kuchiki princess fell asleep. Toushiro stared at the sleeping figure on his office sofa. He never thought that the raven-haired's zanpakutou could've been so strong, so dangerous. She definitely needs more time to master it. _This will be tough._ He sighed, then continued on his paperwork. Surprisingly, Matsumoto did do some of the work, even though not everything, but it made his life easier. The sleeping girl stirred, mumbling something unaudible. Toushiro raised his brow, _Is she awake? _

Rukia slowly came into conscious, opening her violet eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, still feeling a little weary. She looked around her surrounding and it was unfamiliar, and also noticed she was covered by a thick blanket who was the culprit of her warmth. "You feeling better?" Rukia turned her head towards the source of the voice and found Toushiro sitting at his desk, eyes still focusing on the work.

"Mmm.. Still a little tired though, but i'm way better now." Her hand then flew to her neck, recalling that in her 'dream' someone was touching there, and it felt good.

"You can rest a little more, it's only evening after all." He suggested, eyes not looking up.

"... It's okay, i can't sleep anymore." Rukia slowly set her foot down on the cool wooden floor and stood up. It felt like she didn't walk for a few years as the moment she stands up, her legs started to wobble.

"Hey, becareful!" Toushiro then ran towards her and held her by her back. If it was like before, Rukia won't feel and embarrassment, however she is conscious of her surroundings and feelings now. Thus this made her blushed, her heart beating uncontrollably. "You shouldn't stand up." There's a tinge of concern in his voice. Toushiro held her tighter to stable her. Rukia's mind went blank. She pushed the arms around her away. "?" Toushiro looked at her confusingly. Rukia then turned around, facing the white-haired captain. She stared into his beautiful cerulean eyes, then grapped his scarf. She pulled him towards him harshly.

And their mouth collided.

Toushiro's eyes widened and his ears burned. The kiss was gentle as non of their lips move, it's just a soft pressure on their mouths. Toushiro stood rooted, surprised by everything. While Rukia's eyes were closed, enjoying the gentle touch of their lips.

His lips were soft, so soft, so-

Rukia's eyes immediately flew open, realising what she have done. Backing away immediately, her hands covering her mouth. Toushiro was still shocked and unmovable with his eyes still wide. _What have I done?!_ "I... I should go now!" Rukia turned away to escape the situation.

However, while she was about to leave, her wrist was pulled back by a strong grip. She was pulled back into the strong body of the captain, with his arms around her, tightly. Toushiro then slowly moved in, giving her a look that accelerates her heart beat. "Hit..sgaya...t..chou.." She can feel his hot breath on her lips and her lips parted with anticipation.

Then their lips touched once again.

However, it's not gentle like previously. This time, their mouth moved passionately against each other, synchronizing with each others movement. It was so demanding, so passionate, so full of _desire. _Rukia snaked her arms around his neck to hold him in position as he put his hands in her short black hair to pull her closer than before. She broke apart to catch her breath but was pulled back by him instantly.

"_Hitsu-Toushiro..." _Rukia whispered against his lips. The way she said his name turned him on even more, making his movements more vigorous. Rukia slowly slipped off his captain haori. removed his scarf and her small hands went into his shihakushou, feeling his muscled chest. She always knew that he was very fit, but did not expect it to be _this_ good. Toushiro groaned in the kiss as her icy hands sent tingles to his entire body. That made her even more excited, knowing that it was her who made the voice out of the usually cold and fierce captain. Toushiro angled his head more to have better access to her mouth. He pressed his tongue between her lips and they parted willingly. His tongue moved in hers sensually. She tasted like flowers and he loved it. He loosen the collars of her uniform so that her neck,shoulder and collarbone are visible. Releasing the breathtaking kiss, he moved down towards her white neck. Rukia leaned back to give him more access to her white skin as her hands were buried in his snow-white hair. "Hn!" She moaned as he suddenly nipped her skin. He then licked her neck, ears, collarbones and kissed her shoulder. They then fell on top of the sofa behind them, with Toushiro on top of the petite girl. Toushiro moved back up to her mouth again, kissing her with the same passion.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, and panted hardly against her mouth. Their foreheads connecting as he looked into her desire filled eyes with his similar heavy lidded ones. "We.. should stop..." He suggested with his voice raspy. Rukia then realised, if they've continued further, they will do something that they are not prepared to do. She nodded, agreeing. Toushiro pulled her up, arranging her uniform , covering her shoulder. He then stood up and grabbed his haori and scarf, putting them on. Rukia is still staring at him, eyelids heavy and panting lightly. Toushiro eyes were still full of desire, he wanted more but was controlled properly. "I'm.. going to get us some tea." Rukia nodded, then looked down sadly. What if he regretted this? Suddenly, he cupped her cheeks with both hands and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back." Rukia then stared at the retreating figure toward the entrance. _He.. didn't regret it..._ And a soft, happy smiled appear on her face.

_And neither did I._

...

After bringing a tray of teas and snacks, they enjoyed them in a comfortable silence. Sitting side by side.

Suddenly, the door was opened loudy. "Taichou!" It was the busty lieutenant. Rukia jumped and moved further away from the captain.

A vein popped on his forehead and he asked angrily, " What is it Matsumoto? Can you at least knock?!"

Matsumoto looked at the situation slowly, then chuckled evily. "Oh ho ho, captain..."

"W-what?" He looked at her nervously.

Matsumoto face then turned into a frustrated one from the teasing one. "She's awake."

Toushiro's heart stopped. "Who?"

"Hinamori. She's awake."

_**TBC.**_

_**I'm sorry for ruining such a wonderful chapter like this. Don't kill me.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Just do it

**...**

**_Chapter 8_; Just do it**

**...**

"Wha-!" Toshiro was surprised by the sudden news. Sure, he expected Hinamori to wake up sooner or later, but not at this timing. Especially when he was enjoying the comfortable moment with Rukia.

"Yes, and she was asking for you." Matsumoto said. Toushiro looked back at Rukia, giving her a glance. Rukia seemed to have caught his message and nodded. "Go." She smiled softly. Matsumoto caught their small moment together and grinned evilly.

"No worries Taichou. She," Matsumoto went to hug the petite girl who was small in size unlike herself. "will be with me here. I will take care of her." She said with a slight teasing tone. Rukia frowned in confusion. Why would she need Matsumoto to take care of her? She can take care of herself, she is not a kid after all.

Toushiro looked at his lieutenant suspiciously, knowing that she was always up to no good. "Come on Taichou, don't give me that look!" Matsumoto then started to push him out. "Say hi to Hinamori for me!" With a grunt, the grumpy captain finally left the office.

"Erm... I think I should go..." Rukia suggested. Matsumoto then turned towards the raven -haired girl, grinning.

"You won't escape !"

Rukia gulped.

* * *

Toushiro speed walked towards the room. As usual, he detested the smell of a hospital. He had to hold his breath for a few moments. As he got closer to the room, his pace gradually decreased. He stopped outside the room, hesitating to enter. Then,

"Shiro, please come in." She knew. She knew that he would hesitate. Toushiro sucked in a breath, turned the knob, and saw the face that he wanted to see so badly for the past month. A smiling Hinamori was sitting on the bed, as if waiting for him to come. She looked so much thinner, so much weaker, but her cheerfulness never left her. "Sit." She patted at the chair beside the bed. Toushiro slowly walked towards the it and sat down. His eyes were casting downwards all the time.

"How are you, Shiro?"

"Fine..." What can he say? That he was devastated because he stabbed her?

"Same as usual." She laughed lightly. "You've cut your hair, and the scarf.." She touched his hair lightly, like a sister caring for her brother.

"Yeah, Matsumoto forced me to." He grunted.

"Haha, sounds like Rangiku-San to me." She laughed." I've heard from her that you were training Rukia-San."

Matsumoto that big mouth..." Yeah, she asked me to." Toushiro then remembered the moments with the Kuchiki girl. "I had to."

"You like her." Hinamori said honestly with a teasing smile on her face. Toushiro blushed as red a beetroot.

"Wha-what! You've just woken up and this is the first thing you say?!" He shot at her accusingly.

Hinamori raised a brow, with a small grin on her mouth. "I know you the best, Hitsugaya Toushiro. So how are you going to confess?"

He shrugged. "Haven't thought about it..." Confession? He just found out about his feelings recently. Isn't it too soon?

"Do it today!" Toushiro looked at her as if she have grown another head. "You might not know, Rukia-San is actually really popular among the male population in soul society. She might be taken tomorrow, if you don't take action." she warned.

"But..."

Hinamori took hold of his cold hands, and rubbed his palm in a comforting way. "I will always support you Shiro, always." She looked straight into his eyes. " So you have to trust me on this."

Toushiro's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the sentence. "I.. Trust you."

"Then go find her now!" Hinamori said encouragingly. He nodded and stood up. Just when he was about to leave, "Shiro."

He turned his head. "You know, I've never blame you, for this incident." She gave him a warm smile. "You are like my brother after all."

Toushiro's heart skipped a beat. He then turned fully towards the bedridden girl, with a smile. "I know. But I blamed myself Previously, but not now. Thank you, Momo." And then he was gone.

"Goodluck Shiro."

* * *

At the same time, in the tenth barrack office, a certain blonde women was pressurizing Rukia. Matsumoto put an arm around the petite girl, who was sitting at the sofa nervously.

"So, what is your relationship with our Taichou?" She asked teasingly. Rukia blushed, wanting to avoid the question.

"W-what are you saying Matsumoto-fukutaichou? He's just my teacher, that's all..." She replied awkwardly.

"I know when someone is me the truth now! Or I'll..." Matsumoto tickled Rukia's stomach.

"Hahahahhaha! Stop! I'll say!" Rukia surrendered.

"Good girl. And call me Rangiku!"

"Alright... Rangiku-San..." Rukia sighed. "I actually don't know what's our relationship... I will always feel warm and fuzzy around him..." Rukia admitted, since Matsumoto is a women, she could have relate to it right? "Just now-" Rukia blushed, thinking about the make-out session before was real embarrassing.

"Say!" Matsumoto's eyes full of curiosity and excitement.

"We-" Rukia hesitated for a moment. " I kissed him." Matsumoto's face immediately brightened.

"Kiss?! What was his reaction?! Why did you do that?!" And Matsumoto flooded Rukia with questions. Rukia was really embarrassed, however still continued and described everything. By the time she finished, she was out of gas, face as red as a tomato.

"Hoho, I've never thought that Taichou would be so..." Matsumoto smirked.

" Don't tell anyone..." Rukia warned the enthusiastic lieutenant.

"No worries, and from what I can infer... Both of you like each other."

Rukia face was as warm as a boiling water. "Tell him." Matsumoto looked into her eyes encouragingly.

"What?" The door then opened, and it revealed a certain white hair captain.

"Ah Taichou!" Matsumoto turned to Rukia and whispered,"Goodluck, Rukia." And she left, giving the grumpy captain a goofy grin before that.

"What's wrong with her..." He mumbled softly. Then looked straight to Rukia. Their eyes met and faces became red. Rukia fiddled with her fingers, finding them interesting out of a sudden. Toushiro decided to Just get over and done with it. "Ku-Rukia." Rukia's eyes widened, this is the first time he called her name. He took a few steps closer, standing in front of her. " I.. I'm not a professional in these type of things... But..." He looked straight into her big, violet eyes full of hope. "Are you willing to teach me love?" His ears burned immediately after saying that. Rukia stared for a moment, then laughed.

"You sounded so traditional.." She laughed.

"W-what's wrong with it?!" He blushed furiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She circled her arms around his neck. " And yes, I will teach you, whatever I know..." The last word was silenced by her pressing her lips softly against his. Toushiro blinked for a few times, then smiled, melting into the warmth.

What a good way to start a relationship.

**TBC**

**I don't like making Hinamori a bad guy, she did nothing wrong after all.**


	9. Chapter 9: Zero

**I know the previous chapter was fast, thus i'm trying to stop myself from skipping minor parts in the plot i've thought of. I'll describe things more in detail.**

**...**

**_Chapter 9_; Zero**

**...**

"Hah..." She released a breath of cold air, feeling her lungs freezing up. Her surroundings became white, ground freezing due to the intense drop in temperature, water particles in the air turning into small shards of ice. She have never felt like this. She felt like she could destroy even the strongest hollow with the tip of her fingers. But at the same time, she felt like she was dead, like a cold, frozen corpse.

"Kuchiki." Toushiro warned strictly. Ever since the confession three days ago, he became more open towards her. Even though they were not with each other all the time, she still enjoyed every moment they had together. She liked how he took things slowly, maybe it was because of his inexperience in this area, but she didn't care. However, whenever it's training time, he would go to his 'captain' mode. Taking everything strictly and expected no mistakes from her. He would call her 'Kuchiki' instead of her name. Rukia didn't mind, that's his normal personality after all. "Almost."

Rukia could feel her whole body frozen, like a snowman. Her body temperature kept on decreasing, and she can still go on. -186.5°c. -198.1°c. -211°c. -230.9°c.

More.

-252.68°c.

"Almost, Kuchiki." Toushiro's skin was slightly frozen. Hair not moving no matter how strong the wind blew, it was solid. There were cold mist escaping his mouth through every breath he takes. But all these did not bother him at all. He was the wielder of the strongest ice-type zanpakutou in Soul Society after all.

-264.76°c.

More.

_ More. _

**_More._**

_-273.15°c._

_Absolute zero._

Rukia felt like her world stopped. Everything was frozen. She felt so in control of everything, like she ruled the world. It was almost, amazing. But those feelings stopped as she crumbled to the frozen floor.

"Rukia!" Toushiro held her. "Melt slowly, slowly." He hugged her, large hands on her back soothingly. "Slowly." Rukia tried breathing as hard as she could, to allow more oxygen to enter for circulation of her icy blood. -24°c.

"Breathe." He said, no longer with the commanding voice, and instead with a calming one. 1°c.

"T-Toushiro... It was... amazing.." She looked up to his crystal-like eyes. He smiled back at her, " You were amazing."

"Even though you only lasted for a second in that state, it was a great achievement." He caressed her hair gently. "You are still not allowed to use it in combat. Hear me?" His 'captain' aura returned.

"Yes sir." She grinned, liking how he cared about he so much.

"Can you still go on?" He asked, pulling her up to stand.

"Yes, I guess?"

Toushiro tossed his zanpakutou gently to the side. "Then let's spar, without the sword."

Rukia held her breath. "Sparring with you.." And gulped.

"We've done it before, just no weapons this time." He went into stance, eyes full of seriousness. "If you're not coming, i'm coming." He charged forward, extending a fist at a speed that Rukia can't see. Luckily, she managed to dodge it. Rukia jumped back to put a distance between themselves. Toushiro continued to give her barrage of kicks and punches. And Rukia could barely catch up. She's mostly defending. As expected, he's known for his martial arts too. At one moment when he was about to land a punch, Rukia instinctively grabbed his arms and flipped him. However, was in vain as he recovered mid air. He landed in front of her, and sighed.

"We should stop." He looked at her seriously. "You're tired from controlling your body temperature. You need to improve on your martial arts too. What if your sword is nowhere near you and your kido doesn't work on the enemy?" Rukia looked down, still panting slightly. Toushiro took his zanpakutou and slung it over his shoulder. He then walked to Rukia, held her chin lightly and pushed her face up to look at her. His eyes softened immediately. She looked so tired and depressed.

"Look Rukia, I didn't do all these just to discourage you. I did all these to make you stronger, know where you can improve at." He bumped his forehead against her lightly. Rukia stared into his eyes for a moment, and nodded. "Alright. Go and have some rest." He took at step back. "It's a weekend after all, tomorrow is the test. And I think you're prepared for it. Just think about what I said and everything will be fine."

When he was about to turn away, Rukia grabbed his sleeve. "I want to rest in your office." She stared at him with a pleading look that he can't resist.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "A-alright." Toushiro blushed slightly. Why must she give such a face!

* * *

The journey to the tenth was quiet and comfortable. Toushiro took out the blanket from his room for Rukia, since she specifically asked for it. Why? He asked. And she replied, " It smells like you, and I feel secure. The whole room too." And Toushiro went shades of red. She's just too honest. They started going out not long ago, and he requested to keep this a secret for the time being. As he was not prepared to face all the questions and stuffs. Rukia agreed with it too, for the same reason. Thus, only the blonde lieutenant and Hinamori knew about it. So their lives were quite peaceful for the time being, with no one irritating him about it. Except maybe Matsumoto. Toushiro groaned. The thought of the busty women only reminded him of the day before, when she was harassing information out of him. And he was beyond irritated. He looked up from his desk and realized the Kuchiki princess fell asleep, breathing lightly. A smile crept up his face after seeing the peaceful look she had. He didn't expect himself to be attracted to her, the bonds they've created after spending those small, meaningful moments together were amazing. He was glad that she asked him to train her. And now, it will be her turn to teach him instead. Something called 'love'. And he's looking forward to it.

"Thank you, Rukia." He whispered softly.

**TBC.**

**I got alil lazy with this chapter. Didn't wanna squeeze everything in one chapter. Sorry. d;**


	10. Chapter 10: Test

**...**

**_Chapter 10_; Test**

**...**

Kuchiki Rukia woke up early that morning. Not being able to fall asleep after waking up an hour ago, she decided to practice her sword skills at the beautiful garden of the Kuchiki manor. Holding onto a kendo sword, she swung down the object with much strength, as the sound of the wind cutting apart was heard. "Ha!" She did the same move again. Again. And again.  
"Rukia." The petite girl stopped her movements for a moment and turned her head. Only to find the sixth squad captain and her adoptive brother, Kuchiki Byakuya all dressed up for the day in his usual captain's haori and shihakushou.  
"Nii-sama." She bowed politely in a perfect ninety degree. "Good morning, how was your sleep?"  
"Fine. Get changed and have your breakfast. It's an important day for you." He ordered, a tone with strictness and concern together.  
"Gladly." She replied with a tinge of happiness. Her brother rarely show his emotions after all. He turned and walked away, as Rukia ran towards her room.  
When she arrived at the dining area, Byakuya was already seated, consuming his food.  
"Are you confident for today's test?" He asked out of a sudden.  
"Yes, I've trained a lot for this. Tou-Hitsugaya-taichou helped me improve a lot ." She replied, internally slapping herself for almost calling the name.  
"Good. Do your best."  
"Of course, nii-sama."

* * *

Rukia stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. It was filled with her squad members. They looked prepared and Rukia's nervousness level flew to the peak. Can she do it? She fiddled with her sleeves, looking around cluelessly. What am I suppose to do, I'm too nervous.. Her eyes kept looking towards the entrance, wondering if a certain someone would come. He was the source of her confidence after all. Then,  
"Alright attention!" Ukitake walked in clapping his hands twice to gain attention from the crowd of shinigamis. All of them immediately turned towards the white hair man and bowed. "Good morning, Ukitake-Taichou!" They greeted.  
"Good morning. I hope all of you are ready for today. It will be the ranking test and in addition, I'm also expecting a new lieutenant from today's test. All of you will be given a number in random order. And you will fight with someone for a minute for me to grade." Ukitake said solemnly. He ordered Kiyone to give out the numbers randomly to those participating. Rukia looked at her number, '36'. Out of 140 members participating huh...  
After giving out, the captain resumed his speech. " For today's test, I have someone to help out to test your strengths." Ukitake stepped aside, revealing a figure walking in. Rukia gasped.  
Kira walked in. "Kira-fukutaichou of the 3rd squad will be the opponent."  
"I'm glad to be here." He bowed towards the crowd politely. A tinge of fear appeared within Rukia's heart. She always knew that Kira was strong, very strong. With his intelligence and his sword, Wabisuke, he created many fears to his opponents. However, she shook off that thought. She put in so much effort to be as strong as his kind. She can not be afraid._I'm prepared, I can do it_. There were many groaning and complains among the crowd.

* * *

Toushiro groaned, looking at the stack of papers in front of him. It's her special day, and he couldn't be there! Thanks to a certain women. He groaned again.  
"Alright,alright. I shall do it. Go and watched Rukia. I know you missed her." Matsumoto sighed, standing up from the sofa and tossing her fashion magazine on the table. Toushiro blushed slightly at the last part. "I-I don't miss her."  
"Yeah right Taichou." She smirked.  
"Sh-shut up. Do your work, I will be going now." He hung his sword around him and ran out.  
"Enjoy!" Even though Matsumoto hate working, this was worth to do, just for her captain's happiness. She smiled.

* * *

When Toushiro arrived at the venue, the test had already begun for quite sometime. He walked towards the older white-haired captain and greeted him. "Ukitake."  
"Shiro-chan! " a vein popped at his forehead. How many times must he tell him not to call him Shiro? Ignoring it, he took a seat beside him. "How was it?" He asked, looking at the fight. Kira was easily blocking and dodging attacks launched by the opponent.  
"Until now, there's not many who could hold up against him. Kira still looks energetic as ever." Ukitake said truthfully.  
Toushiro nodded. "Then...?"  
Ukitake looked at him, getting what he meant. "This is the 35th. Rukia's next."  
Toushiro heaved a sigh, he did not miss her fight after all. His eyes then scanned the crowed, looking for a black hair girl. She was found easily as her eyes were staring at his figure since the moment he stepped in. Rukia smiled, feeling glad that he was here on time to watch. He gave her a small smile, showing encouragement in it. Rukia nodded vigorously.  
The fight before her ended, Kira won effortlessly. "36." They announced the next number. Rukia's face turned into a serious one, eyes full of focus and determination. She slowly stepped into the area where her opponent was standing.  
"Rukia, I'm happy to fight you." Kira said, acknowledging her strength. Rukia's heartbeat sped up and she took in a deep breath.  
"I won't hold back." She warned seriously, unsheathing her sword.  
"Neither would I." He replied.  
The bell rang, the cue to start.  
Rukia charged forward, swinging her sword down. Kira countered it with his sword and pushed her back. Their swords kept clashing and clashing, both speed matching. Rukia jumped back, decided that she should not play any longer.  
"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." Her plain sword turned into a beautiful white katana.  
"Wabisuke." He decided to go shikai as well, knowing that he can't hold up against Rukia's shikai. Rukia gulped, this is the hard part. His sword doubles the weight of the object it hits, so she had to be careful. Kira attacked first, with Rukia dodging them. She can't have contact with his sword after all. However, he casted a kido, making her block the attack with her sword, and in the midst of it, he appeared behind her. Rukia immediately turned and countered it with Sode no Shirayuki. He hit it not once, but trice in that attack. Rukia immediately casted a kido to create a distance between them. Her zanpakutou fell onto the ground heavily as she can't carry the weight of it.  
"Looks like I win." Kira said confidently. However, Rukia was thinking the opposite. She smirked.  
"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro." Kira's eyes widened as a pillar of ice started to form at his position. He barely dodged the freezing attack. He looked at her confusingly, and noticed that her sword was connected through a string of ice to her shoe. Rukia took hold of the opportunity and shunpo beside him, kicking his sword away. Wabisuke flew to the other side.  
"We are equal now!" Rukia was about to launch another kick, but the ending bell rang. There were cheers among the crowed as everyone applauded. Toushiro smiled, feeling proud of her. Even Ukitake looked pleased with her performance.  
She bowed. "Thank you for the fight."  
"Same to you." Kira bowed.  
She picked up her sword, heart filled with hope. She did better than she expected. She grinned widely and looked towards her teacher. He nodded lightly with a smile and that made her feel even happier. She stood aside, allowing the next participant to enter. She can't wait for this to end, so that she can know her results. Rukia patiently watched as the next fight begun. The opponent immediately released his shikai, a fire element one. He was randomly swinging his sword, as Kira blocked them all easily. Rukia can see that he have no control over his sword. Suddenly, he threw a fireball towards Kira, and he dodge it by moving away. Rukia's eyes widened as it was going towards a shinigami, who didn't notice the incoming danger. He was talking to another guy beside him. Rukia ran towards him trying to stop the fire.  
I can't freeze it on time!  
"Agh!" She used her back to block it. Everyone gasped. Toushiro stood up immediately and shunpo to her. He caught her falling form.  
"I will tend to her, please continue Ukitake-Taichou." He said calmly, glaring at the crowd gathering. Toushiro then carried her princess-style and she groaned in pain when his arm was in contact with her wound. He may look calm at the outside, but he was trying to stop the urge to kill the one who launched that attack. He shunpo away immediately.  
"I will take you to the forth."  
Rukia shakes her head weakly. She don't want her brother to know that she was hurt.  
Toushiro sighed.  
"I'll.. Take you to my room.." He frowned worriedly and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Toushiro immediately brought the petite shinigami to his bathroom. "Rukia, let go, I have to see your wound." Rukia however kept her small arms around his neck tightly to forget the pain on her back. "Please Rukia." He begged. He pried open her death grip around his neck and turned her around, surveying the injury. Her upper back was burned, with a few blisters forming and her skin red. The back of her uniform was burnt along with the bindings for her chest behind. Toushiro knew it was embarrassing, but there was no time to think. He removed her top by slipping it off her shoulder, making her half naked in front of him. Rukia was oblivious to this due to the intense pain she was experiencing. He scooped a pail of water, "Rukia,this will hurt." And poured the water on her back. She screamed. Her body leaned forward and her arms stretched out towards the floor, nails scratching the floor.  
Toushiro pulled her up and hugged her from the front. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here." He pushed her face onto the crooked of his neck as she buried her face into it,trying to maintain her screams. He scooped another pail and poured slowly on her aching back. "Nnn!" She groaned and bit on his shoulder.  
"Ugh!" Toushiro winced, not expecting that. He still resisted the stinging bite as his pain was nothing compared to hers.. After repeating the same action for a few times, her skin cooled down. Rukia was panting heavily after the torturing process. Toushiro picked her up and placed her facing down on his bed, covering her nudity of her front. He took bandages and slowly covered them on her wound.  
"Rukia, I have to bring you to the forth, this burn is too serious."  
Rukia shakes her head, still rejecting the idea while burying her face into his pillow. It smells like him and it calmed her down.  
"You have no choice in that." He pulled her up slowly, not looking at her body and covered her with his haori. He scooped her up carefully, trying not to inflict any pain to her weakened body. Toushiro gritted his teeth tightly while carrying Rukia to the forth. How could he allow another loved one to get injured? He was supposed to protect them.  
"D-don't blame...yourself...T-Shiro..." Rukia mumbled weakly. His eyes widened. Even in this state, she can still sense his emotions, his despair. "N't...your..fault.."  
Toushiro looked down sadly at the figure. Why does everyone keeps on forgiving him?

* * *

Dashing in the forth, he spotted Unohana doing her work.  
"Unohana!" The calm and peaceful captain turned her head and looked at him confusingly. "Hitsugaya-Taichou? How may I help you?" Toushiro frowned and looked down at the figure her was carrying.  
Unohana, who noticed the weakened state of Rukia then spoke. "Oh my, bring her here." She instructed him to place the petite girl on the bed carefully. "She have a second degree burnt." She removed the haori and bandages and observed. "But it was tended.." She realized.  
"I-I poured water on the wound as first aid."  
"That was helpful, other wise the wound will be even serious..." Toushiro heaved a sigh. "I will take care of it now, can you excuse us for a moment?" She requested. Toushiro nodded as he exited the room. He leaned against the wall, slouching a little. Then, a burst of reiatsu appeared.  
And he knew it belonged to that person.  
The sudden flare of reiatsu was scary, angry. Toushiro don't have the mood to deal with him now. Releasing a huge breath, he straightened himself and turned towards the owner.  
"Kuchiki." Toushiro frowned. Byakuya glared at the shorter captain coldly.  
"What happened to Rukia." It was not a question, but a command for answers.  
Toushiro stared back with the similar look, full of intensity. "Some idiot can't control his zanpakutou. She protected a comrade." Toushiro knew that the idiot will be suffering tomorrow by the wrath of Kuchiki Byakuya. The angry captain nodded and entered the room Rukia was in. Toushiro sighed and leaned against the wall again. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. He was tired, very tired. He was dozing off, until the door opened abruptly. Byakuya and Unohana exited the room.  
"Thank you, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Byakuya said and left immediately, leaving only the female captain and himself at the corridor.  
"She will be fine. I've treated her. I doubt there will be any scars." She reassured him. "She wants to see you."  
"Thank you, Unohana." He nodded and entered the room. The raven haired girl was lying face down on the bed, her back bandaged and it definitely look better than before. He slowly closed the door and walked towards her. Rukia's weary violet eyes was staring at his figure. "Toushi-Hitsugaya-Taichou.." He held her hands.  
"Don't worry, we are alone." He rubbed his thumb in her palm gently. "Do you feel better?"  
She nodded, "Unohana-Taichou's kido skills are extremely good. I feel way better." Her lips curved up slightly. Oh, how he wanted to kiss that lips. He ran his thumb over her lips, rubbing them softly.  
"Rest." He ordered.  
"Toushiro, do you think I can be a lieutenant?" She asked out of sudden. He raised a brow at her sudden question.  
"Of course. You did well." He frowned. "Now sleep."  
She nodded, closing her eyes slowly. Toushiro gently caressed her cheeks, letting her know that he's here. She smiled and nuzzled into the warmth.  
At least her day ended off well.

TBC.

ugh, many mistakes, too lazy to check. sorry.


	11. Chapter 11: Rank Up

**Watup. Here's chapter 11. It's obvious that Rukia will definitely succeed. But that's not the point in this chapter. Hinthint. (; was updating late at night, so pardon me for any mistakes. Loveya.**

**...**

**Chapter 11; Rank Up**

**...**..

"Ah!" Rukia moaned as fingers touched her. It was painful but cooling at the same time which was quite pleasurable. Kotetsu rubbed the minty medicine on Rukia's healing back. The minty sensation numbed the pain and it felt good. It was yesterday that she was burnt and the wound was healing faster than she expected. There were no more blisters and red marks and she doubt that there would be any scars due to Unohana-Taichou's advance healing techniques.

"Am I hurting you?" The medical lieutenant asked worriedly. Rukia shakes her head.

"It's making me feel better." She reassured her.

"It's healing fast, you might be able to resume your activities today." Rukia smiled. She can't wait to get out of this place. She wanted to hear the results of yesterday's test that would be released today.

"Can I go after this? I'm feeling okay now." She requested.

"Eh... But I need the permission from Taichou to release you..." She replied, unsure. Speaking of the devil, the captain entered the room.

"She can go, from what I can see, her wounds are almost healed." Rukia's face brightened.

"If you say so Taichou," Kotetsu bandaged her back as the finishing touch. "Here, I'm done." Rukia sat up and arranged her uniform.

"Thank you! I shall get going now!" She stood up, bowed, and left immediately, shunpo-ing away. She was glad that it healed fast, and her first thought was to go to her squad barrack. Everyone should have heard the results, so she have to personally ask Ukitake Taichou about it. Once she entered the buildings, a familiar figure met her. It was the guy who caused her injury. He looked down, looking apologetic. "Um, Kuchiki-San..." Rukia stopped her footsteps and turned towards him. "I'm sorry for hurting you!" He shouted and bowed, as an apology. Rukia sighed.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes. Just be careful next time." She smiled. The guy looked towards her apologetically and bowed.

"Thank you! I'm glad that such person like you will help to lead the squad!" He complimented. Lead the squad? Rukia looked at him with confusion. She is not in the position to lead the squad. Unless...

"Thanks! Got to go!" She took off immediately.

Her first destination is definitely her captains office. She knocked on the door of the room.

"Come in." Her captain's kind voice said inside and Rukia slid the door open.

"Rukia! Come in!" He gestured his hand towards the seat in front of his. Rukia slowly took the seat. "Are you okay? I was about to visit you but it seems like you are fine now."

"I'm alright Taichou. Thank you for the concern. Unohana-Taichou healed me."

"Oh." He took a sip of green tea from his cup. "I know what you are here for." His lips curved.

"May I know-" Rukia was requesting, until she was interrupted.

"Congratulations, lieutenant." He said out of sudden. Rukia's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Did she hear wrongly?

"Lieutenant?" She repeated to confirm her hearings.

"Yes, I expect a lot from you from now onwards." He took out a wooden badge with 'thirteen' and the squads symbol carved on it. The lieutenant badge. Rukia shakily took the badge that she long yearned for with disbelieve.

"I'm... Lieutenant..." Her face brightened slowly, and a wide grin appeared on her small face. She stood up and bowed instantly. "Thank you Taichou! I will do my best."

"I'm looking forward. I've informed Byakuya too. He looked pleased." Rukia's grin extended more. Her brother. Pleased with her. That's something that was worth to be happy about. Then her mind turned towards a certain white hair captain. Did Toushiro knew about it? What was his reaction? She wanted to see him.

"Thank you Taichou, I need to go!"

"Take care Rukia, take a day off today. Your real work starts tomorrow."

"Yes!" And she was gone.

* * *

Toushiro was belong happy. Even though Matsumoto skipped work again, he still didn't mind. His mind was full of Rukia's result. All her hard work finally paid off, and he looked forward for her reaction. He dipped the brush in the ink and signed another piece of paper. He put the paper off and sighed. Finally, he's done with his work. He can visit her now. He stood up and rolled his shoulder with a crack. Sitting down for four hours definitely make ones body stiff as hell. He took Hyorinmaru and was about to tie it around him but the door snapped open. He raised his brow, wondering who was it.

"Toushiro!" Rukia spoke, panting lightly. Toushiro's eyes widened slightly, she was supposed to be resting.

"Kuchiki. Why are you moving about?" He asked warningly and frowned. He pulled her hand and dragged her in pulling her to the sofa.

"I'm fine now! Just a little sting..." She winced a little, remembering that she was still injured. Toushiro put his hands gently on her back, soothing the pain. It felt cold and minty like the medicine and Rukia loved the feeling. "Hahh.." She released a breath of pleasure.

"You..." He sat beside her and sighed. She's just too reckless.

"Toushiro... Y'know... I am a lieutenant now.." She said through breaths and smiled. Toushiro nodded.

"Yeah, all those trainings paid off." He said softly as he rubbed her back gently. Rukia then took his hands and gave him a wooden object.

"Help me tie will you?" She handed him the lieutenant badge. It's the thing that makes her a official lieutenant. He took her arms and started to tie it slowly around her small and thin arm.

"It looks big on you." He laughed. Rukia gave him a small glare. "But I think it suits you." He nuzzled against her neck.

"Commanding." He kissed her forehead.

"Leading." He kissed her burning cheeks. Rukia's breath hitched.

"Kind." He released a hot breath on her sensitive neck.

"And loving." He brushed his lips against hers and stared into her violet eyes with those sexy, cerulean eyes that Rukia loved. He then looked down at her parted lips and licked them experimentally.

"Stop... Teasing..." Rukia panted against his lips. Toushiro chuckled and obeyed. He kissed her gently at first, pressing his lips against hers softly. But it soon became a fierce one. He pushed her back, tongue forcing its way through her lips and explored her mouth. He said that he have no experience in such things, and yet he can do this type of things to Rukia?! How unbelievable! He slid her top off, revealing her bandaged chest, wound, her trained stomach and her beautiful white skin. He put his hand at her injury, the coldness seeping through her skin more than before as the barrier of silk was gone. Rukia whimpered as he moved his mouth away from hers and nibbled on her reddened ears. "Ah..." He slowly went down towards her neck and licked it . His wet tongue creating a trail of saliva on her soft skin. Toushiro then bit her shoulder and at the same time, he increased the wave of cold reiatsu on his hands. It felt so good. Rukia moaned unexpectedly. He smirked against her skin, feeling accomplished. He peck on her mouth one last time before moving away. Rukia opened her eyes, looking at him heatedly. He was smirking and looking at her full of desire. Toushiro then licked his lips. Rukia stared at him dreamingly. That. Was just too sexy.

"That's your reward." He pressed his face against her neck and inhaled deeply. "We should take things slowly." He stood up, helping her to arrange her uniform. She was still dazed, still not recovered from the session. Her face was red, really red.

If that's her reward for being a lieutenant, screw everything. She will become a captain tomorrow.

**TBC.**

**I love writing hot stuff so no worries, I will definitely write more awesome HitsuRuki moments in the next few chappys. **


	12. Chapter 12: Missing

**Short chapter but fluffy. Shall get into the real deal the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**...**

**_Chapter 12_; Missing**

**...**.

He missed her. Missed her presence. Missed her taste. Her touch. Her entire existence. Her cheerful smile that lights up his boring life of work, work and work. It's been a week since the last time he saw her. Touched her. He want to kiss her again. Her new position was hard to adjust to. She had to get used to working all day due to the fact that her captain gets sick often, thus she had to take on his works as a lieutenant. She didn't even have the time to attend trainings and visit him. And she would send him hell butterflies informing him that she was busy. He could understand as she just started her position as lieutenant, so she still can't get used to the heavy load of works.

"Taichou! We are celebrating Rukia's promotion tonight! Join us!" His lieutenant exclaimed.

He shrugged. He hated parties like this. It will definitely be full of drunks and sakes. And he hated those. But, it's Rukia's party, so he should attend right? No, he can just visit her after that. "No."

"But taichouuu! It's Rukia. Ru-ki-ah!"

"No, I hate parties." He continued on his paper works. Rukia would understand. He hope.

Matsumoto whined more until Toushiro couldn't take the annoyance, so he kicked her out. His lieutenant is just too irritating and useless.

Rukia sighed. Being a lieutenant means more work, and she knew that. But she didn't expect this many work. She had to cancel the weeks training just for this. She sighed again. She just had to get used to this. It's her duty after all. The white-haired captain was always in her mind the past week. Not being able to see him was torturous. Well, they occasionally pass each other during work, but due to their relationship being a secret, they can't be together openly. Not even Renji know about this. Only Matsumoto and Hinamori knew.

She stretched her arms after completing the last piece of work. She can finally take a break. Her friends wanted to celebrate for her promotion tonight. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Rukia." Renji. He told her that he would pick her up.

"I'm coming." She stood up with cracks, her joints were stiff after sitting down for long hours. She slid the door open and saw the red-haired guy. "Let's go."

"Are you that busy?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, Ukitake-Taichou was unwell, so I had to do his work." She said as she rolled her shoulder to loosen the tension. "Well, you wouldn't understand. Nii-sama was the one who does all the work." She shot him a glare.

"Aha, true..." Renji smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. Suddenly, Renji picked her up and covered her eyes with his big hands.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She flustered, struggling against him.

"Doing what I was told to do!" And he took off at high speed. After awhile, he halted and put her small figure down, but hands still covering her eyes.

"Renji?" She could hear small giggles and whisperings. They are trying to surprise her. She smiled. Trying not to be a party pooper, she went along with the act. "Where are we?"

He then took his hands off and loud popping sounds was heard. "Congratulations!" Everyone in the room shouted. She was covered with strips of colored papers. All of her friends are here, celebrating her success. There is a banner hanging on the wall saying, 'Congratulations, Rukia!' She grinned widely.

"Thank you."

"Alright, let's party!" Matsumoto shouted. Everyone cheered along and started drinking sake and eating yakitori. Rukia however kept scanning her eyes around the room, hoping to spot someone with white hair. She sighed, expected it. He hated crowded places and parties. Maybe she should just visit him later.

"Come on Rukia, let's drink!" Renji forced a cup of sake into her hands. Rukia laughed and joined in the fun.

By the end of the party, everyone was either drunk or very drunk. Except Rukia. She only drank a few sips of sake after all. Those who were still slightly sober agreed to bring those drunks home. But when Rukia offered to help, they rejected immediately. She was the star tonight after all. She stepped out of the bar, considering her next destination. But suddenly, a hand circled her waist and dragged her to a dark alley. Rukia didn't shout or scream though. This body temperature, this scent, she clearly recognized them. "Toushiro..." Her eyes watered slightly. Oh, how much she missed him. He turned her around and stared at her large violet eyes that he loved. She could see his face slightly as the moonlight gave her vision. Her eyes widened slightly, noticing that he was pouting. Hitsugaya Toushiro pouting. And he looks so cute. Rukia laughed. "Are you pouting?" Toushiro became red and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck and shakes his head. Rukia smiled softly, only with her he's like this. His child-like side surfacing.

"Am not..." He mumbled and Rukia could hear a childlike tone. She combed his hair with her fingers gently, enjoying the smoothness of his silky hair.

"Cute." She complimented. He lifted his head slightly, eyes looking up to hers like a child.

"Don't call me cute." He whined and frowned with a blush. "Just... Shut up and let me embrace you..." He tightened his hold and pushed his face into her hair. She could hear him inhaling deeply. "I missed you." He mumbled. Rukia's cheeks reddened slightly.

Her friends were intoxicated by alcohol. But she was intoxicated by the scent of this particular man. What a great way to end her celebration. She smiled into his neck.

**TBC**.


	13. Chapter 13: Safe

**Tough chapter to write. I don't really like to put in details from the anime, afraid that if I write something wrongly people might flame me. D;**

**Meh.**

**...**

**_Chapter 13;_ Safe**

**...**

"Taichouuuu!" Matsumoto Rangiku whined as she leaned over the sofa trying to get the attention of her captain. Toushiro pulled his hair as he tried to focus on his work and ignore the blonde. "Come on taichou!"

That's it. Toushiro stood up aruptly and slammed his hands on the wooden desk with a bang. "What do you want?! If you have the time to harrass me why not do your work!" He yelled furiously. He was pissed, she has been whining and talking for the past 5 minutes. He was not known for his patience.

"Whoa, someone's angry." She shrugged. " Well, since I've your attention now, why not you tell me your progress?" She wiggled her eyebrows, smirking. He glared at her.

"What progress." She ran across the sofa to the front of his desk.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm saying! Your relationship!"

"W-why must I report to you?" He crossed his arms defiantly and dropped down to his chair.

"Of course I must know! So, did you guys... do that?" She raised one brow and looked at him suspiciously with a grin.

"That, what?" He asked hesitantly, not liking where is the conversation going.

"You know what I'm talking about. Sex. She said openly. Toushiro immediately went shades of red. What is she talking about?!

"W-w-w-what! No!" He stuttered, face as red as tomato.

"Aw taichou, so innocent... But don't you want to touch her creamy skin... kiss her entier body... taste her most secret area... listen to her moaning your name..." She teased. It was unbelievable, how can a women talk about this so openly?! Toushiro became redder as the thoughts entered his once almost pure mind. It's now filled with impurities. The though of Rukia under him naked,sweating, panting, moaning his name as he touch her white skin...

"S-shut up! What are you fucking saying?" He covered his reddened face with his hands as he glanced away from his errotic lieutenant.

"Taichou having pervetic thoughts eh?" She teased even further.

A vein popped at his forehead. "Shut it! Get out!" He threw her paperworks at her. " And do your fucking work!" His lieutenant laughed and escaped the room.

"Good luck taichou!" She laughed before her head disappear. Toushiro put his head on the table. He just can't stop those impure thoughts in his head.

"Rukia..." He mumbled. Her name just messed up his mind more. He definitely need a cold shower.

* * *

"Hm! Good job Rukia." Ukitake nodded with approval as he flipped through the pages of the report. Rukia exhaled with relief as a work was lifted off her shoulders. She smiled gratefully. "Ah, Rukia."

"Yes Taichou?" She cocked her head curiously.

"I would like to entrust the duty of choosing our new recruits that are going to graduate from the school to you." He gave her a booklet of names. "Here are the names." Rukia took the booklet happily.

"I'm glad to!" She exclaimed. Being able to help her sick captain more makes her happy, she wanted to be useful after all. Even without being a lieutenant before, she was helping her captain all the time, as there was no lieutenant previously.

Suddenly, a black butterfly flew through the window and landed on the white-haired man's finger. "Hell butterfly." He mumbled softly and frowned lightly, creating a slight solemn look in his usual kind feature.

"What.. is it taichou?" She asked out of curiosity before her mouth could stop itself.

"Soutaichou requests my presence. I shall leave for a moment." He stood up and dusted his haori. And then he was gone. Rukia's eyelid started to twitch. And she knew something was going on.

* * *

Toushiro frowned deeply, what could the old man want? Calling them at such timing. He had his arms crossed as he stared on the ground.

"Attention!" The soutaichou knocked his stick/sword on the ground twice, gaining attention from the captains standing. "This is an important matter concerning us! But firstly... Enter." The large door to the huge room opened, revealing a certain blonde man, and none of them expected him.

"Urahara Kisuke!"

Urahara walked towards the middle and kneeled down, facing the old man. "Soutaichou." He greeted, removing his evergreen hat. Toushiro's frowned more as his usual large teal-coloured eyes narrowed. He bit his lower lips. Having Urahara here means something was happening in the human world. And he's hundred percent sure of that.

"Explain." The old man ordered strictly. Urahara nodded, and stood up, eyes full of seriousness.

"We."

Toushiro gulped.

"Are going to save Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Rukia sat in the field as the stars accompanied her. Small lights lighting up the dark night sky and this made her feel so peaceful, so blessed. Everything here made her forget about her uneasiness before and all she needed now was for another figure to be here to embrace her small delicate body and make her feel safe. She sighed with a small smile. Things was hectic for the past few weeks after she became a lieutenant and this was one of the moments she really appreciated after her promotion. The moon shone brightly and the moonlight blanketed the petite soul reaper. Her eyelids slowly became heavier and she soon fell into a light sleep.

_Where am I?_

_Her surroundings was darkness. No matter where she tried to touch, all she could feel was emptiness and air. _

_So dark, so scary._

_A arm sneaked around her from behind and pressed her against a body. This feeling.. she clearly recognized it. The arms circled around her waist and chest, capturing her completely. She can feel a mouth kissing her neck softly at different spots and nose inhaling deeply. _

_"Rukia..." The hands started to go lower, and lower, touching the insides of her thigh through the fabric of her uniform._

_"Nnn-Shiro..." She panted while enjoying the sensual touches. Even though she can't see anything through the darkness, his scent, his aura, his voice clearly indicated that he was what she thought he was. While being occupied by the male, a beam of light appeared in front of her, blinding her temporary. She raised one arm to cover her burning eyes. Then she slowly removed it, as the light grew bigger and stronger. A tall figure could be seen. And Rukia remembered those orange strands of hair. Her breath hitched._

_"Rukia!" The figure exclaimed as her raised a hand towards her, as if asking her to go with him. _

_"Wha-!" Unknowingly, the person behind her removed his arms and placed a gap between them. Rukia turned her head, only able to see a smile and one cerulean eye that she adored. He pushed her forward towards the light._

_"Ah!" She fell into the arms of the figure basking in the light. The smile of the person became smaller and smaller, as they drifted further away. _

_"No! Toushiro!"_

_"Bye bye." He waved and disappeared. _

**_NO!_**

"-Shiro!" She opened her eyes as wide as a coin, panting as she awake from the slumber.

"Rukia?" The person that was the caused of her painful dream was above her, staring down at her with concern eyes. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes that she thought she couldn't see anymore. Rukia pulled him down and hugged him tightly, his weight on her body. Toushiro was shocked by her actions, he never seen her so vulnerable and fragile before. Not even once.

"Toushiro..." She sobbed into his haori. He slowly rolled over, letting her lie on him this time instead. He stroke her hair lovingly as he whispered sweet words into her ears. She raised her head and looked into his eyes with fear. "I thought.. I thought you will leave me..." Toushiro blinked. Leave her? That's the last thing he would do in his entire life. Being with her was a blessing, and he will never leave her unless necessary.

"Don't be silly, I will never, ever leave you." He cupped her cheeks. " Unless you want me to." She then pressed her lips against his, kissing him clumsily.

"I-I dreamed about you..." She spoke against his lips. Toushiro raised a brow with curiosity. "I dreamed that... you left me..." He frowned. "And gave me to... Ichigo..." She looked away and shut her eyes tightly. There's no response from the captain and she fear his reactions. Suddenly, he rolled over again and pinned her towards the ground. Her hands were trapped at the sides of her head tightly by his larger hands. He stared at her with a expression that she couldn't comprehend. He looked so... malicious, but don't have the intend to harm her.

"I may not look like one," He started. "But I'm really greedy." He nibbled her ears. "I don't share something that belongs to me." He licked her ear lobe. She shivered under the contact. He then pressed his lips against hers lightly. "You belonged to me."

Rukia was hypnotized by his expression that it made her eyes filled with desire. "Yes, I'm yours." She whispered. Then everything ended. He smiled and sat beside her instead of straddling her. She sat up, still slightly dizzy from what happened. She belongs to him, and it turned her on.

"Rukia." He spoke out of a sudden.

"Uh-Huh?!" She snapped out of her daze and turned to him.

"I wanted to inform you earlier, but you were asleep..." He spoke with a hint of hesitation.

"Yes?" She held his hands.

"Soutaichou... he... requested both of us to go to Karakura Town..." Rukia stopped breathing for a moment. "To observe Kurosaki Ichigo's actions." He said as he held her hands tighter. "We are going to return Kurosaki his powers."

Rukia didn't know what to feel. Should she feel glad and happy? Or fear of meeting him and such? "W-why me?" She stuttered.

"You were the one with most experience there, so he personally requested you, with me accompanying you."

"B-but I-"

"Rukia, do you still like Ichigo?" He asked out of a sudden.

"N-no! But I just..." She fiddled with her fingers. "I don't know how to face him... We didn't specifically say anything about breaking off..." She frowned worriedly.

He lifted her chin, making her look into his eyes. "I'm here for a reason." He looked into her eyes with determination.

Rukia gazed into his eyes, getting lost in those aquamarine eyes. He always made her feel so safe, made her forget about her problems. All she needed was him to be with her and she felt like she could overcome anything.

One thing is for sure, she loved him. Alot.

**TBC**

**fuckin bad chapter kill me pls i hate myself**


	14. Chapter 14: Nostalgia

**I've altered the story. Instead of Rukia rejecting the mission of observing Ichigo in the anime, she was forced to do the mission with Shiro here in my story. This takes place in the beginning of the arc!**

**...**

**_Chapter 14;_**** Nostalgia**

**...**

Fretting on the past was never her thing. It's the future that matters. Her past in this town was long forgotten until it was dug up recently. She thought she would never return here ever again. And she was forced to station here for a certain mission related to her past. But her current life was brighter than before. She found a new life that she could live and depend on. Someone that appreciates her everything, even her weaknesses. Hitsugaya Toushiro gave her hands a light squeeze under the coffee table that they were sitting around. She then snapped out of her daze and gave him a reassuring smile. He's the light in her current life.

Being in the human world felt so nostalgic, especially in this worn out shophouse that Urahara Kisuke owned. She missed the times when she used to come here often for supplies. "So, I'm asked to let both of you to stay here for the time being." The blonde male said cheerfully. There's always this thing about this man that Rukia could never understand. He always have this strange aura that made her think that he have a motive behind everything. Ever since the incident during her almost execution.

"Thanks." Toushiro started."I supposed you are going to provide us something for our mission...?" He said slowly, piercing eyes observing every movement of the shopkeeper.

"As expected from Hitsugaya-Taichou!" He expanded his fan with a swishing sound. "I have two gigais here."

The albino haired raised a brow. "We are suppose to avoid contact with the people related to Kurosaki Ichigo, isn't it?" He raised a question. "A gigai is going to make us visible to human eyes. It contradicts our goal." He frowned.

Urahara then laughed hysterically. "I'm giving a gigai for a reason! And it will not hinder anything." He said. "These gigai I've invented, prevent any reiatsu detection. It simply means that not a single soul can sense your reiatsu. You will be like a normal human."

"Then.. How are we suppose to avoid contact if we are visible?" Rukia asked. It's still a problem.

"I've clothings and accessories that can disguise you, no worries!" He stood up and led them to a room. "The gigais are in the closet! You can change now!" The male then left the room.

Toushiro opened the closet, revealing their motionless body. Both of them became red as their gigais were completely naked. Even though it's not their real body, they still have the exact same face and features as them. "I-I will change the other side." Toushiro suggested as he glanced away shyly. He knew Rukia was equally embarrassed so he hurriedly dragged his body to the other side of the room and took some clothings. Rukia was really cautious of the atmosphere. Even though they are a couple, they have not reach that kind of stage. The air around her became hotter and she entered her body. She never felt so vulnerable before, being completely naked in the same room as a man. She hurriedly dressed herself in the undergarments provided. She slipped into the denim shorts and tank top, draping the hooded jacket over her after that. Rukia could hear the ruffling of clothes and she realized the captain was changing hurriedly too. He was shy. She wore her boots and dusted her clothes.

"I'm done..." She murmured. After a few patting sounds, footsteps went towards her and a hand grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm done too." Rukia turned around and gasped. Toushiro was wearing a simple tee with a cardigan over it and a knee length shorts. He wore a beanie that covered most of his white hair but that's not the point. He was wearing a large glasses that apparently looked great on him. He looks cute, very cute. He scratched his pink cheeks lightly and glanced away to avoid eye contact. He was embarrassed by his dressing. That's a plus in his cute level.

Rukia awed and cupped his cheeks. "You looked so cute with glasses..." She admired lovingly. His face turned redder.

"Don't call me cute!" He retorted. Why must people call him cute? He's the captain of the 10th squad dammit! Where did his pride and power go?! He glanced away, brows scrunching. Rukia just giggled at his behavior.

"Are you both done?~" The cheerful voice of the shopkeeper was heard outside, interrupting their moment. Toushiro coughed, removing any hints of embarrassment in his expression. Rukia quickly released his face and pulled the hood of her jacket up, shadowing her flushed cheeks. Toushiro slide the door open and was face to face with the blonde. (Not really, he's shorter than Urahara.)

"We shall go, thank you for the body." He said, maintaining that usual stoic expression that he gave to almost everyone. They walked pass the male leaning against the door casually.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou," Urahara stopped their movement. "Never ever let anyone notice your identities, especially the fullbringers and Kurosaki Ichigo." He warned with a hint of seriousness. Toushiro just glanced back.

"Of course." He assured.

"Aha! As expected from the prodigy! Have fun!" He laughed to cover up his worries and waved comically. Toushiro shrugged him off and nudged Rukia by the arm, telling her to move.

Rukia just followed him submissively, they've been walking for 15 minutes and she still doesn't know where were they going. She was trying to keep low, afraid of meeting someone she knew. Toushiro was the opposite though, he was just strolling casually, not caring about anything. Maybe it's because he didn't know as many people as her here... She took a peek at him behind her hoodie, he looked so calm... Unlike her, being in Karakura Town feels weird to Rukia. It's like returning to her hometown after many years...

"What do you want to ask?" He questioned out of sudden, eyes still looking forward and pace not affected.

Rukia rubbed the cloth of her hood with her thumb and finger. "Where... Are we going?" She asked slowly, finding the correct words.

Toushiro reduced his pace to walk beside her. "Kurosaki's high school." He stated.

Rukia bit her lips. "Won't people notice us? I'm quite... well known there..." Toushiro then stopped his movements and turned to the girl.

He put his hand on her head, patting her through the thick cloth. "You have this for a reason." He smiled. Rukia flushed. She was not used to him covering his pure white hair with something and him wearing glasses. They suit him so well, especially when he's smiling. "Come on." He grabbed her small hands and started to walk once again. Walking hand in hand along the streets... This don't feel like a mission, it felt like a date.

Toushiro stared at the watch on his wrist, "They ended school already." He stated, leaning against a wall in a alley near the school. He peek out, staring at the school gate with students flowing out smoothly. Rukia leaned against his arms, her heart beating faster and faster with anxiety. What if Orihime or anyone spots her? What if-

"I can feel your heart you know." Toushiro spoke as he carefully observes the scene. Rukia jumped back, cheeks turning pink.

"... Sorry." She bit her lips.

Toushiro grabbed her wrist out of sudden, dragging her along. "He's out. Lower your head Rukia." He intertwined their fingers together and they moved out of the alley. Rukia lowered her head so that her hair and hoodie can shadow her face. She took a small glance through her hair and made a small gasp. The orange hair, that height... Ichigo. His friends were with him and they looked happy. The couple was walking a distance away from them to avoid detection.

Suddenly, "Someone stop that man!"

Ichigo turned his head back and a masked man ran past him. "That man stole my bag!" Ichigo immediately sprinted after the robber and caught up to him in seconds. He punched him in the face and punched him in the face. The robber stumbled back a little, but took out a knife from his pocket. Toushiro squeezed her hand and whispered, "Stay calm, just walk." She nodded and walked slowly, holding his hands while observing the scene through her hair. Ichigo dodged the knife and kneed the guy in the guts.

"Oof!" The robber fell on the ground and released the bag. Ichigo took the bag and dusted it.

"Here." He returned the bag to the owner, a tall man with long wavy black hair. He look like he's in the thirties.

"Ah thank you!" The man took the bag gratefully.

"Rukia we are going." He pulled her hands and increased his speed. They exited the scene and turned towards the nearest alley.

"That black haired man," he started as he looked into her eyes. "It's Kugo Ginjo." Rukia gasped. So that's the first substitute soul reaper? "That scene was definitely planned by him, to get close to Kurosaki."

"Then..." She trailed off.

"We now know that he is definitely aiming Kurosaki. But not today. He's just getting contact with him." He said as if he uncovered the whole plan. Rukia nodded. He was a genius, figuring small stuffs like that out was a piece of cake for him. "For now... Let's have lunch."

Rukia looked at him with disbelieve. Relaxing during a mission? That's so unlike him. "You're hungry. I can sense it." He pointed to her stomach and a small growl appeared. Rukia blushed with embarrassment and hugged her stomach.

"I-it's okay!" She protested.

He took her hands and dragged her out. "No it's not. As long as Kugo Ginjo doesn't make a move, we can relax." He said sensibly.

Rukia chewed on her lips. This was so embarrassing... "And your needs are more important..." Rukia snapped her head up, looking at the captain with wide eyes. His ears were red. Rukia giggled.

"Thanks, Toushiro." She smiled, hugging his arms.

And his lips couldn't help but curve upwards. All these went against his role as a captain, but who cares. Love is the most important thing right now.

**TBC.**

**Bear with it. Please.**


	15. Chapter 15: Begin

**Decided to stop at that particular scene as I'm afraid that I will have nothing much to write in the next chapter lol. Anyways, have you guys checked out my new HitsuRuki fic? It'is called Special Investigation Squad:ICE (SIS:ICE) it's not a clear cut HitsuRuki though. So many would not like it, as I'm including a pinch of Toushiro not forgetting bout Momo. But who cares, HitsuRuki will still be the end. (: **

**Don't flame, just enjoy reading it. **

**-Luna**

**...**

**_Chapter 15_; Begin**

**...**

"Onii-chan! Wakey wakey! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu's ever enthusiastic voice shouted outside the room. The orange-haired youth slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up from the bed with his arm. Sitting and slouching on the bed, he rubbed his weary eyes and stifled a yawn. Ruffling his messy orange hair, he turned and looked towards his desk. He stared at the object on it for a moment.

"Another normal day huh..." He whispered to no one in particular and made a depressing chuckle. He can never, ever get used to a normal life. When he experienced things that were not normal, no, extremely out of norm. He missed everything. His power, his sword, everyone, especially her. Her smile and everything...

"Onii-chan!" His youngest sister yelled.

"Yes,yes." He replied casually. "I'll be down in five." He stood up and stretched.

"You better!" She warned and walked away, footsteps getting softer gradually. He opened his closet slowly, then picked up the sketch book that have been lying there for a long time. He flipped the book and smiled at the childish like drawings that never fails to amuse him.

"Chappy." He mumbled with a smile.

* * *

Rukia cocooned herself into the comforting aura more and nuzzled her head to her pillow. Her so called 'pillow'... Something snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Mm... Pancakes..." She mumbled, dreaming. Her dream bubble popped and she opened her eyes slowly, feeling too comfortable. Rukia buried her face into the pillow, but then realized. It's not a pillow. It's Toushiro's chest. Their legs were entangled together and his arm was around her small waist. Red took over her face.

"Finally awake huh." That masculine voice said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Rukia jumped back and started to say unintelligent things that he couldn't comprehend. Toushiro couldn't help but laugh at her silly actions and that caused her to pout.

"Stop laughing... W-why am I sleeping with you anyway!?" She yelled. Toushiro just chuckled.

"You were mumbling pancakes in your entire sleep. Then you rolled from your futon to mine and hugged me all the way." He yawned and scratched his head, white hair pointing in all directions. "Hn.. You liked the pancakes we ate the other day?"

Rukia just bit her lips and nodded, embarrassed. Sleep talking about pancakes was nothing to be proud of. But those pancakes with honey generously poured on it...

"Let's go there for breakfast." Rukia's face brightened instantly.

"Yes." He stood up and began removing his white shirt.

"Wha-!" She turned around and covered her eyes. "Why are you stripping?"

"If we want to have your pancakes, we need to hurry." He dropped his shirt beside her.

Rukia stared at the piece of cloth and blushed.

"Yes taichou!" She shouted nervously.

Waking up beside this sexy guy will eventually kill her.

* * *

Rukia grinned with satisfaction. The pancake was so delicious and she could eat them all day long.

"We are going to the school again." Toushiro said as he adjusted his beanie and glasses. Rukia pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. They walked alongside each other while watching out their surroundings. Suddenly, a familiar black-haired figure was walking towards them, in the opposite direction. Toushiro lowered his head and continued walking. They walked pass the girl casually.

But she whipped her head around and whispered something that only he can hear. "Toushiro?" Kurosaki Karin stared at the figure walking away.

"Ichigo's sister?" Rukia whispered in his ears. He nodded lightly. They can't afford to get found out now. Thinking quickly, Rukia hugged his arms and lay her head on his shoulder/arm. "Rin! Where are we going?" She said slightly louder than her usual voice and changed her pitch a little. Karin slumped her shoulders and sighed, turning away with disappointment.

Toushiro heaved a sigh and looked at the girl hugging his arm. "Rin is such a girly name." Rukia giggled.

"I thought of it in a hurry."

"Fair enough."

* * *

They didn't expect to see that. A scene where Ichigo was being tossed into a van by a lady wearing a cap. Toushiro eyes widened as the van dashed past them. They can't possibly chase after a van in this form, so Toushiro popped a soul candy into his mouth.

"Rukia stay here, I will be back. And hide." He was clad in his usual uniform and white haori, with the scarf accompanying them. He then took off after the van before she could say anything.

She sighed and pulled the fake-Toushiro to the alley. "Come on..." The soul in his gigai just hugged her arm and his thumb in his mouth like a child. Rukia couldn't resist and laughed softly at the behavior. This is definitely not the captain.

Chasing after a vehicle was a piece of cake for the captain. He was after all a professional at shunpo and was speedy. The hardest part in this chase was hiding his strong reiatsu from the others. He knew that once he allow a single reiatsu to escape, those fullbringers would notice. Luckily, the van turned in towards a small building, and slowed its speed. He watched as the women carried Ichigo like a sack of rice and headed up. After a few moments, a certain black haired man that they've saw on the first day walked up to where the orange man was located. Toushiro watched from the sky and narrowed his eye while suppressing his reiatsu.

"So he's making his move." He whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she played with her phone. What did Toushiro find? She was so curious. She looked down at the figure hugging her arms tightly, why was he taking so long? Suddenly, the hold on her arm reduced as the figure backed off.

"You're back." She said, smiling. Toushiro was blushing as she wiped his thumb on his pants.

"Stupid soul, I have to ask for a new one." He looked away with his reddened and disgusted face. Rukia laughed lightly, this was one of the rare occasions where the captain was embarrassed. Toushiro glared at her.

"Sorry. You're too cute."

"What did I say about calling me cute." He warned. Toushiro coughed softly. "Anyway, we will need to stay closer to Kurosaki. Until the sword is ready."

Rukia's face became serious in a split second. "He started moving?" Toushiro nodded grimly.

"I'm pretty sure that he's luring Kurosaki into joining them. I have a bad feeling." He frowned deeply. Rukia hate to admit but, she too, have a bad feeling about all these.

* * *

After scouting the neighborhood of the Kurosaki household and staying in a reasonable distance from the shinigami substitute, the night sky caught up and their surroundings became dark. The street lights switched on and gave vision to the dark night.

"Nothing much, he is still home." Toushiro said with a sigh.

"You looked tired, we should rest for a while and then return here." Rukia suggested. Toushiro nodded.

"Yes, we- What!" There was a sudden flare in reiatsu in the area. "Let's go Rukia!" Toushiro took off and Rukia ran along with him. This sudden flare of reiatsu is definitely unusual. It's either a strong hollow or ...

They arrived at a street where the incident happened. "Fuck!" Toushiro cursed. "We were too late!" He ran towards the body and kneeled down. Rukia did the same and her breath hitched.

"Ishida!" She said. His abdomen was bleeding heavily and he was unconscious. A lady passed by the group and she stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Lady! What are you waiting for? Call the ambulance!" Toushiro yelled at the surprised women. She fumbled her phone and started to call the help line.

This is really bad.

* * *

Rukia and Toushiro sat in Ishida Ryūken's office in the hospital in silence.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kuchiki Rukia from the Soul Society. What happened." The father of the victim asked seriously.

"He was ambushed I assumed." Toushiro replied. "Fullbringers." The doctor frowned.

"I will not tell anyone of your existence. So you guys better resolve this as soon as possible." He warned. A nurse then entered the office.

"Dr. Ishida, your son's friends are here to visit. Should I allow?" She asked.

Ryūken stood up and smoothed his white coat with his hands. "I will handle them." He then turned towards the couple. "Stay here until I'm back."

He then left the pair alone. Rukia squeezed his hands as she frowned worriedly. "Why was Ishida attacked?" She asked softly.

Toushiro then exhaled a sigh and replied, "probably to taunt Kurosaki. To make him feel powerless as he can't protect his friends. And this will lure him to join them." Rukia bit her lower lip and leaned on his shoulder. No one knew how long passed as the doctor returned to the office.

"They left. My stupid son wants to see both of you." The doctor said.

Rukia looked at Toushiro as if she's asking if it's possible. Toushiro just stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ishida." Rukia whispered as she walked towards the bedside. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Toushiro followed her and stood behind her.

"Kuchiki-san and Hitsugaya-san." He stared at Rukia for a moment. "You guys are back." He said as if reminiscing the past.

"Ishida. What happened." Toushiro went straight to the point as he removed his glasses and beanie.

"I was after a suspicious man, then was ambushed behind." He tried to sit up but winced. Rukia slowly put him back down on the bed.

"Since you were attacked, I guess we should just tell you." Toushiro decided. He told him about the fullbringers and Ichigo's situation, and the Quincy didn't look surprised.

"I was chasing a skinny man with a katana. Then some big, black haired man attacked me from behind with a gigantic sword." He informed.

"That's Ginjo. Our target." Toushiro said. "Make sure you speak nothing about our conversation and presence to any soul."

"Of course." Ishida reassured.

"Let's go Rukia. We have to find that idiot." Toushiro turned towards the exit as he put back on his glasses and beanie. Rukia stood up and ran after the captain. She cast a worried glance towards the injured.

"See you, Ishida."

And they left.

**TBC**.


	16. Chapter 16: Almost, almost

**I can't seem to process my brain for this chapter. Anyways, I will do better in the next.**

**...**

**_Chapter 16;_ Almost, _almost_**

**...**

It was two days since Ishida was attacked. Ichigo's two other friends were ambushed too and Toushiro could sense the uneasiness in the orange-tops heart. Rukia looks really worried. It was obvious as she had no appetite or had any proper sleep. She would just cuddle with her giant chappy plushie as she pretends to sleep. Toushiro could understand, all of them are her friends. They were the ones who accompanied her during her stay in Karakura Town.

"Rukia, have some rest." He suggested as they sat on the bench at a playground near a abandoned building. Rukia rested her head on his shoulder, his white hair blending with her black. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was dark at night and they have been following the shinigami substitute from a distance since the morning. Ichigo have been going out late at night and coming home early in the morning to a certain abandoned building. His there is a small reiatsu in him and Toushiro could sense it even though it's very, very small. So he thinks that the abandoned building was the fullbringer's hideout. He knew that they must take action soon, as the orange head will sooner or later find out... He inwardly hopes that Urahara completed the sword and they were filled with reiatsu already.

"Toushiro. Will everything be okay?" Rukia suddenly asked softly. Toushiro just nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yes." He promised and stood up. "He's Kurosaki. He wouldn't give up that easily, right?" Toushiro snuck his hands into the pocket of his jeans and smiled.

Rukia's lips curved upwards slightly, as her cheeks tainted pink. His smile was really comforting and reassuring. And she feel privileged to be able to witness it, as he rarely shows it to anyone.

"You know-"

"You better be trustworthy, Kurosaki Ichigo!" A girlish yet commanding voice said. Both of the shinigamis eyes widened as they realized the situation. Toushiro cursed as he was too worried about Rukia to care about their surroundings. Ichigo was walking with a pink-haired girl who Toushiro assumed to be a fullbringer. And their distance was close enough for the two to see their faces and realize who are they.

"Yeah, all I want is to become stronger." Ichigo replied, he then unluckily turned his head towards their direction. Toushiro instinctly brought Rukia up and kissed her with his back facing the two witnesses. Rukia was surprised at his action but slowly comply. She put her arms around his neck as the captain kissed her passionately. Ah, how she missed this. Everything, everyone in the surrounding disappeared except them. She tilted her head to deepened the kiss and Toushiro hands pressed her head through the clothe of her hoodie, pushing them closer to cover their faces completely from the audience. His big glasses pressed against her cheek and she shuddered from the cold, metallic object.

"Wha-!" They could hear Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ohmigod!" The girl whispered to him with embarrassment as she dragged him away. Toushiro could hear Ichigo's protests as their voices faded away. He slowly retreated but still connecting them together by pressing their foreheads together.

"Sorry, I had to do it..." He blushed. Rukia just nodded silently, cheeks tainted pink. They were lucky not to be caught. He pulled her closer and pressed her head to his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast in his chest. They were almost too into the moment and almost missed the ringing cell phone. Realizing the annoying ringing sound, Toushiro took out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hitsugaya here." He spoke in his usual uninterested voice. Rukia was still enjoying his embrace but was still listening intently to the conversation.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Can the both of you return to the shop?"

Toushiro raised a brow. "Immediately? Why?" He asked.

"It's completed."

* * *

They stared at the bright, blue, glowing sword. Reiatsu flow in the body of the katana freely. Toushiro could feel them just by the touch of the object. Everyone's reiatsu was in here, including theirs.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushiro looked away from the sword to the source of the voice. "The soutaichou wants all the captain to gather, immediately." Urahara notified him. Toushiro nodded and exited his gigai, regaining his spirit form.

"What about Kuchiki?" He glanced towards the petite girl. A part of him hopes that she will return with him.

"She will stay." His heart dropped but he did not show any expression for that. "Rukia-san plays an important role after all."

"Alright." He then stared at Rukia for a moment, mouthing _I'll be back soon. _The girl only smiled lightly to show that she understood. Opening the gate back to his world, he slowly stepped into the other realm.

"Toushiro." A older and husky voice said.

Toushiro raised a brow and looked back.

"Glad that you are the captain." Kurosaki Isshin grinned widely. The white-haired blinked and then smirked.

"Thanks, ex-captain." And then he stepped into the gate. The doors slowly closed and his small figure soon disappeared. Rukia stared into the space where the gate used to be.

"Urahara-san... A favor please." Rukia slowly spoke.

"Yes?"

"Can you..." She pointed to her heavy right arm. "Remove this gigai?"

Fake-Toushiro was hugging her arm tightly, again.

**TBC.**

**SPOILERS, if you never ever read the manga.**

**If you guys didn't know, Ichigo's father used to be the 10th squad captain. Read the manga if you didn't know.**


	17. Chapter 17: Reunited

**My brain is filled with Chemistry equations and Physics formulas. Nothing comes in and I can't think of anything nice. I'll try my best.**

**...**

**_Chapter 17_; Reunited**

**...**

Standing in the gigantic room with the other big captains was something that he detest the most. Most of them were tall, and it made himself looked even shorter when he was already small for his status. Controlling his irritation, he gritted his teeth. All he needed to do was to listen to the old man, say goodbye, then get out of here. The addition of not being with her in the human world was torturing. She was strong, yes. But what if something happens to her? Toushiro shook his head at that thought. Urahara was with her, his previous captain too. Three of them should be strong enough to handle any attacks.

In the midst of his thoughts, the Soutaichou entered the room and stood in the middle, like a throne just for a old man. "Attention." He spoke with his gruff voice, and it echoed throughout the room. Toushiro looked towards him with his uninterested eyes. "As all of you know, we are going to help Kurosaki Ichigo regain his powers." He started. " We also need to eliminate the traitor, Kugo Ginjo."

All of the captains just listened intently. "However, I'm afraid that he will influence Kurosaki Ichigo into joining his side, if Kurosaki knows about the substitute shinigami badge. So I will require three captains, along with a few subordinates to stop the traitor and witness Kurosaki's decision."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I would like you to lead the team, along with Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou." Toushiro took a small step forward and bowed.

"Yes."

"Dismiss!" The soutaichou shouted.

The white-haired captain sighed and exited the room without waiting for anyone.

* * *

Rukia stared at the glowing object in her palms. This, will save Ichigo. She gripped it tighter. How is she going to face him after he regains his power? What if he still loves her? She can't possibly answer to those right? A tinge of guilt appeared within her heart. She felt like she have betrayed him, by falling for another. But she just can't help it. She was trying to forget him, as she thought that he would never return. At that period, it was a certain white-haired captain who was always with her. She then fell for him without knowing.

"Rukia-san." Urahara said beside her. "They are up there, we will enter soon." The shopkeeper pointed to the roof of the abandoned building. Rukia shook her thoughts away and looked up. She could see small figures fighting, and Ichigo is definitely in there.

"Okay. Let's do this." She nodded.

* * *

She could hear his cries, his anger and frustrations. She understands how it was like to be powerless, to be useless. She was once like that, stuck in a gigai and brought harm to Soul Society by giving the traitor Aizen the hogyoukuu. Rukia increased her speed and ran up the stairs faster, behind her was Isshin and Urahara.

"Arghhhhh!" That desperate cry from above made her heart ache. She hated seeing or knowing that her friends were suffering. With a final dash, she pushed the door to the rooftop open. She immediately ran towards the figure who was crying desperately. Rukia swung the glowing sword back and then...

Pierce.

the orange-haired guy slowly turned his head, his wide and swollen eyes looking at her. But Rukia knew, he was not looking at her.

"Dad... Urahara-san... Both of you too?" He cried depressingly, voice full of sadness.

Isshin just sighed. "Look closely, you should be able to see her now." He said.

See me. I'm here, always here. We will help you. Those were the words she wanted to say, but kept quiet instead. Ichigo's eyes became wider as he stared at the figure forming in his eyes. Rukia could feel a smile slowly creeping out as she knew that she's visible now.

"R-Ru...Kia.." He mumbled with surprise and shock.

* * *

Toushiro sprinted through the precipice world, along with the other captains, Renji and Ikkaku. He have to hurry, before Ginjo creates anymore harm. Finally, he do not need to disguise himself around the humans. He can finally be in his usual form freely.

"Taichou! We are here!" Renji shouted as he pointed to the front. Light suddenly appeared in front, brightening up the dark pathway. With a final spurt, they dashed through the exit.

* * *

Rukia shut her eyes from the strong gush of wind and she used her arm to cover it. After the strong wind calmed down finally, she slowly open her violet eyes. Ichigo was transformed back into a shinigami, with his sword different previously and a few features added. Rukia smiled softly, having a sense of nostalgia as she looked at him.

"Rukia..." The orange head smiled, with a hint of relief in it as he walked towards her.

Rukia looked up to him with a grin. "I left you for a moment, and when I'm back, you became a whiny kid who cries all day long." She then swing the reiatsu sword at him. Ichigo jumped away. "Where is your pride!"

"Whoa! Don't swing that thing!" He warned her.

Rukia raised the sword, then glided her hand on it. "This katana has no blade. Urahara made it to return you your powers."

A laughter was then heard behind. "Impossible! I took away all of his powers! Including his Soul Reaper one!" Ginjo raised his gigantic sword and pointed it towards the petite girl. "And your reiatsu alone can't possibly be enough!"

Rukia just shook her head with a smirk. "It's not mine alone..." A senkaimon appeared above to reveal a few familiar figures. Rukia looked up and smiled, seeing a particular person in the group.

"Kugo Ginjo." Toushiro spoke. "I'm sorry, but we have to execute you." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the human.

"Everyone's reiatsu are in here." Rukia finally said. Ichigo clutched his chest, feeling overwhelmed. He could practically feel different spiritual pressures inside him. Rukia... Renji... Byakuya... Matsumoto... even the Soutaichou... and many others.

"HAH! It will take more than this to stop me!" A pillar of light surrounded Ginjo, affecting the air around it. Everyone could feel the strong reiatsu radiating out from it.

"Kurosaki, this man. He was the first ever substitute shinigami." Ichigo looked at the shorter guy with a surprised expression. "The badge was created just for him. But he relinquished the position and disappeared."

"What.." Ichigo was speechless.

"Anyways, we will talk about this later. Concentrate on this guy first." Toushiro warned.

The pillar of light disappeared and the large figure of Ginjo appeared. His outfit changed and he was radiating with power. "You are right! You better focus on me!" He taunted with a smirk.

"How unfair! You promised to share Ichigo's power with us!" A voice exclaimed from the ground level. The group of fullbringers crowded around the area.

"Yeah! You promised!" A child-like voice shouted.

Ginjo suddenly disappeared from the air and appeared in the group. "Shut it, I will definitely give it to all of you." He slashed each of them with his sword, inserting reiatsu into them.

The fullbringers then transformed, having additional features. "This is it! Power!" The blonde-childlike male shouted.

Toushiro sighed, as he knew that things will be really troublesome.

**TBC.**

**Omg it was really tough writing this chapter. I hate to write details from the anime/manga into a story. D; So i shortened it and edited the conversations a little... This is why I prefer to write SIS:ICE as it's totally AU. I can freely adjust the story and stuff. But I still love Cold Bonds. :D**


End file.
